Don't Speak
by staysmall
Summary: BillyRebecca & AliceJill
1. My Hero, Your Dogtags

_**Don't Speak**_

_**By Rezie**_

**_Summary:_** Five years have past since the Mansion Incident, Years of raging war finally concluded to the demise of the Umbrella Corporation. Everything was perfect for Rebecca Chambers, but one person still lingered in her mind, never to be forgotten for those 5 years.Sent to investigate the ruins of the hive, because their have been sightings of Umbrella members, Rebecca and others must search for any chance the Umbrella corporation may return. Fate may hold more things than expected, filled with romance and secrets, this will be an unforgettable journey. _Rebecca&Billy mostly_

**Rezie: Please Reveiw.Tell me what you think about it. Just please send me a breif reveiw on your thoughts about my story.**

Prologue: My hero, you're dog tags

_I guess I never forgot about him: Those piercing eyes, the masculine face structure, the slicked back hair and the genuine charm. Of course I tried to forget about you, but your memory still lingered in my thoughts, your face haunting my dreams. _

_After the Mansion incident, I had grown found of Chris Redfield; I had aided him of course. I don't regret that, but I do regret my departure from Billy. The only possession I still have of him is his dog tags, and I doubt I'd ever throw it away, it was the only item I had of him. _

_Why had I done that? I just clipped off the dog tags, saluted and left. No hugs, kisses, nothing._

_Was I scared?_

_Of him? Never, I was never intimidated by him. His tough exteriors lead me to him, the day we first met on that train. Yes I was young, but then I knew there was a certain…static…a certain…attraction between us._

_Chris, he was…perfect; Sweet, handsome, charming. But I wasn't in love with him; at least I thought I wasn't. I guess he was…was… just another distraction away from you…but it never worked._

_After our departure, I had become a lead operative in S.T.A.R.S., while Chris was by my side, helping me through the drastic change. He wondered why I still wore you're dog tags, everyone else did too. I never mentioned my emotions for you, I kept it in. I never told Chris, but deep inside I had known he knew. I justified you're dog tags, as memory of my hero, the hero that saved me. They said they believed me, but Chris just shook it off. Why** was** he in love with me?_

_Where had you gone, where is my life now? I **can** live with Chris, I **can** spend my life with him, but I **can'**t live without you. Does that make sense? Probably not._

_**But he was here and you weren't. **_

_Here I am, leading an extraordinary team, most I knew, my former allies against our battle with Umbrella and their mutated creations, with my boy-friend of three years on an escapade to the ruins of Raccoon City, searching for a certain underground lab, the hive, at least what remains of it. Yes, the zombies were extinct and Umbrella was destroyed._

_What were we looking for? Any evidence of Umbrella's Return, it had only been recent of the destruction of Umbrella and we had to be safe, we couldn't keep our hopes up...at least I couldn't. I couldn't handle any more false hopes._

_Every once in a while, I do wonder where you are now. My conclusion, you're dead or somewhere successful, probably under another alias, But where ever you are, I hope you're happy, living you're life without regrets. _

_I had never tried to contact you, how could I? Probably you were under another name, or just a drifter and the worst outcome, dead. We had lost contact years ago, and my hopes of you're return, our coincidental meeting had faded, then I knew I may never see you again. I may never be able to stare into those piercing eyes; I would never be able to hear your voice._

_I may never be able to be with you again._

"But, you will always be my hero and these will always be yours." She softly spoke under the midst of her breath.

She smiled, grasping unto the aged dog-tags, tears streaming down her delicate face. Coughing back the forming tears, she disposed of the dog tags, placing them around her neck once more.

**Rezie: I really hope you all liked the prolouge.Upcoming chapters are coming. Please Reveiw.**


	2. Hive: Never be forgotten

_**Don't Speak**_

_**By: Rezie**_

**Rezie: Please Reveiw**

Chapter 2: Hive-never be forgotten

Artificial light seeped from under the door, casting an elaborate theme of shadows. Their room was dimly lighted, pots and pans clashed in the kitchen, the vibrating sounds stirring the two awake.

I could feel his strong arms clasped around my stomach, I began getting uncomfortable. I had felt uncomfortable for a good few hours, I just never moved, I don't know why but those few hours Billy was the only thing that filtered my mind. The thumping of the kitchen appliances outside gave me a reason to awaken and start getting ready for our S.T.A.R.S. meeting set at 12:45 this afternoon. I could sense his uneasy awakening, as he tossed the sheets aside. I turned my head to stare at his face, he was handsome, but he was nothing like you. I leaned in giving him a friendly morning kiss, he lengthened the kiss, as I uneasily adjusted, and he pushed me against the bed. I could feel his breath brush over mines, and I felt the sheets rumpled at the weight of his body over mines.

I enjoyed the passion he brought, I enjoyed his tender kisses that soothed my neck, I enjoyed the way he caressed my stomach, and truly I did. But during our foreplay, Billy was on my mind, I couldn't help it; soon the quick flashes of him, turned into constant visions of him, memories I longed for to return. He was like a disease, a disease I couldn't forget, a disease with no cure, and I had to deal with it.

But I couldn't.

Soon he stopped, noticing he had gotten carried away. I felt his muscular figure leave my petite form and beginning to stand up. I felt guilty, guilty for thinking about you and guilty for **his **guiltiness. I began to stand as well, walking toward him; I gave him a smile and kissed his lips seductively. I noticed that certain kiss, made him smile differently, it made him feel differently. I pecked at his upper lip, licking his bottom and thrust my tongue in dancing with his, caressing his face with my hands, soon letting go to a slow escape, brushing his lips slightly.

He embraced me closer, sliding his hands inside my white tank-top as I nuzzled nearer to him, and I felt his lips brush onto my neck, sliding lower and lower. He dismissed our actions and grabbed my hand knowing we had to prepare for the meeting, hearing it was quite important.

_I knew Claire didn't really like me too well, she didn't really approve of me being with her brother. I knew why. I knew she noticed my feelings for Billy, but she never mentioned them to Chris. I wish one day she would, so he would know the truth about you, well at least the truth about my feelings for you, my feelings that still plague me to this day._

Claire set paper plates on the black metal table, as Jill poured coffee into four mugs. The four were room mates, working together in S.T.A.R.S.

I smiled at Claire and then at Jill. Jill seemed awkwardly sullen, she blankly poured the coffee, and I've never seen her like this, only at one time.

**Two years ago.**

"_Officer Valentine, we are sad to declare we have bad news" Two young police men entered the board-room where a meeting was being held. It was a meeting about rescuing Client 67894, Project Alice; Jill had arranged this meeting, reporting this Alice was a very important part of the T-virus mishap. I, Chris, Claire, Leon and Barry were all sitting in the long table, as Jill walked over to the two informers._

_She nodded her head to them, informing them to keep speaking." We have news that Client 67894, Project Alice, had been….. murdered by Umbrella yesterday at 3:40 am, they sent us a tape showing the murder of Client 67894, would you like to view the tape?" One of the officers held out the tape to Jill, her head hung low staring at the tape in disbelief. I could sense sadness erecting from her, she nudged the tape away departing through the two officers. _

_I heard her footsteps slowly drift away._

_The two officers solemnly smiled as one fit the tape back into his pocket. "Wait, we'll see it" Chris announced interest striking him. No one had ever known this Alice, only Jill, she seemed to have an unknown connection with her, and after the murder Jill never spoke of her again. We never dreaded to bring up the subject, though curiosity tickled us, we all wanted to know how they had known each other, but no one dare to bring it up._

_One of the officers walked over to the small VCR/TV set and plugged in the tape. The film was blurry at first, the time and date were displayed at the bottom of the screen in bold black : 3:40 am, Feb.2 2003, and then a voice echoed as the sight of a blonde-haired woman with her mouth tied and her arms and legs being held down by chains, as she was projected on the wall like a crucifix." Dare try to infiltrate the headquarters of Umbrella to try stealing our new plans and the newest form of the T-virus, do we, Ms. Valentine. I propose you think of rescuing, Alice over here, our little creation." the voice declared slightly intrigued. The figure on the wall, struggled to escape the chains that secured her." You don't need to anymore" the voice sighed. It was noticeably a man's voice, the back of his head came into view, spitting at the chained Alice. The woman grunted attempting to flail back at the man but was unable._

_The members watching the film stared in disgust at this figure, still unnoticed. He wore a trench coat; soon he began talking once more. "Ms. Valentine, you should never meddle with the corporation and without you're little undercover companion, you will never again" He softly announced followed by a low laugh. From his trench coat pocket he lifted a small hand gun, placing it on Alice's forehead. The beautiful woman showed no fear; she showed nothing but revenge and fury._

_**BANG.**_

_The screen fizzled, the last part showing Alice's head loosely dangling and blood dripping from her forehead down. The screen soon went blank, a soft crackling noise coming from it._

_The members stared in distraught, turning their heads abruptly, hearing a soft whimper behind them. Jill stood by the door, her hair lifelessly falling, as her eyes turned crimson and bitter and her frail hands clasp over her mouth. Leaning on the frame, she turned away from the members, her footsteps heard leaving quickly._

Chris walked toward the kitchen table as I snapped out of my thought; I took a seat next to him, examining the food set in front of me, eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee. "You guys got up late" Claire inspected. "Woo" Jill whistled, soon shutting her mouth at the seriousness of Claire. "Don't worry baby sister" Chris smiled, laughing to shake off the awkwardness.

"Hey hurry up guys, its 11:30 and the meeting is 12:45 and theirs only 2 bathrooms" Jill announced giving everyone a smile as she took a seat.

* * *

We were all around a long table, in the same room were Jill had heard the terrible news two years ago. Maybe this was why she acted so familiarly depressing; these feelings plagued her as my feelings for Billy plagued me. I could sense her uncomfortable demeanor as she took a seat in the mahogany chair. We chattered about, discussing this new mission we had to carry out, wondering what it could be. Barry emerged, closing the door as he dumped a pile of papers on the table. 

"I apologize for the wait, I needed to re-read some files about our current suspects in custody" He sighed, wiping sweat away from his hair line. "Is that our case?" Claire asks excitedly, she had always enjoyed those types of cases. "No" Barry spoke as he heard the door open. Walking in were four people, one by one they emerged in view. "Leon" Claire blurted followed by Jill whispering "Carlos".

"These are you're other companions on your way to this mission "He smiled shaking the hands of the four adults. " This is Carlos Olivares, some of you know him "He smiled at the Hispanic man, his eyes fixated upon Jill. "Leon S. Kennedy, you all may know him too" He pointed at with his palm. Leon appeared much older and handsomer as he swayed from side to side. "And these two are **new** recruits, meet Joey Pilot and Lorraine Tenet". Joey stood tall, his muscular build appealing through his shirt, his ashy spiked hair designed with ruby highlights at the tip and his natural blush brushing on his golden smile. "He's originally from Britain, and meanwhile during this mission, you will try to help him as well as you can, and Rebecca, don't be to hard on him" He smiled at Rebecca as she pouted.

Lorraine smiled at the group, her dirty blonde hair glowing as she examined the group. They were all professionals, all battled during the fight with Umbrella, deep down she felt intimidated. She had a petite body with beautiful jade eyes.

"And this beautiful lady over here is a new recruit too from New Jersey, go easy alright "He grinned.

"Our mission" Jill insisted. "Yes the mission" He spoke cautiously. "Congratulations to all of you on the brave escapade that ended to the destruction of Umbrella" He smiled cheekily. "That was a year ago and you congratulate us now" Jill anxiously stated. The group stared at him, urging him to tell them the mission. "Um… well…This team must return to the site of the Umbrella destruction… and secure the area…because…. there is news that relative sightings of an Umbrella Scientist emerging from the ruins was seen, your mission secure the area and perimeter, make sure that Umbrella is completely destroyed and in the future they will never return." He sighed. "So we just return to Raccoon City, look around and leave, alright "Jill smiled. " No…um to the underground base, the hive…Raccoon City has already been secured but the underground lab has not, we need our best members to investigate that, sightings of umbrella members have been many, giving us the idea maybe Umbrella isn't completely destroyed." He corrected.

* * *

**_Jill's eyes turned angry and poignant, remembering the day when it had occurred. It was that day when they had destroyed the hive, the day it had destroyed her life._**

**Jill's POV : Flashback : 5 months after the murder of Alice**

_I had heard from Barry we had to infiltrate the hive and self-destruct it. I had agreed to go, knowing I might find Alice. After I had seen the tape I was distraught, but I knew she was too valuable to them to just be killed, so I sought to search for the truth._

_That's why I agreed to go._

_I, Chris, Rebecca, Leon and Claire were sent to infiltrate it. We were dropped on the top of the Mansion by a helicopter. This dreaded mansion, I never wanted to return but it had to be done, Leon and Claire had never been here, lucky for them. I jumped from down the helicopter, the earsplitting noise coming from the air-craft beginning to end. After we reached the hive, we would make our way up to the helicopter once more before we became part of the ruins._

_I, Chris, Rebecca, Leon and Claire made our descend down carrying as much artillery we could carry. I had noticed a change in Rebecca after the death of that Coen guy. I never understood why, but neither did I understand my feelings for Alice. I knew she was alive, I could feel her presecne running cold in my blood, I just knew it. Chris instructed the group to separate and search for a way downstairs, so we followed and went .Maybe we should have spilt up into groups of two, but all that was on my mind was finding Alice. I began searching the bottom floor entering the so familiar dining room; I entered the door in there. The corridor was dark and eerie but I had gotten use to it. I began going down the hall, noticing there was an elevator. It seemed to function well, but the door wouldn't open ajar. I pried my fingers between the gap, it strained horribly._

_I opened the elevator door, as a zombie lunged out grabbing my throat. Its pale cold fingers slicing into my neck, as I beckoned not to faint of fear. I was alone and I was unable to reach my handgun that slid to the other end of the room. I was terrified out of my mind, my screams left as a whisper, my heart was paralyzed as I tried to push the famished decomposition away as good as I could; its rotten teeth came nearer and nearer. I blindly fumbled around, searching for anything, I finally obtained hold of a pipe along the wall, it seemed loose, and so I yanked it off._

_The top was sharp and edged so I lunged it at the zombies throat, tearing through its decomposed head and ending at the top of its skull. I was mortified of the scene, completely mortified._

_I stumbled away from the beast, back-tracking towards my handgun I pushed my back against the wall, breathing heavily._

"_You ok" I heard a voice say, Startled, I jumped at the hand that touched my shoulder. I pointed the gun upwards, ready to shoot, yet it was Chris, his face seemed worried." Just fine" I replied, breathing harder this time. "Didn't mean to startle you Jill" He assured. " Where's everyone else?" I asked, reaching out for his hand so I could stand. "Here" I heard a voice reply. Rebecca, Claire and Leon appeared from the darkness. "Good job Jill" Rebecca congratulated making her way around me to examine the elevator. She jumped at the sight of the zombie, blood spill all around the creature and the pipe that was erected from his skull. "Its okay baby" Chris reassured her, grabbing her arms. She blushed at the remark, stepping over the zombie. They've been dating for a year now, but I noticed Claire didn't feel comfortable and Rebecca as well. She still felt awkward when Chris kissed her or said sweet notions to her; I knew it was Billy's effect. I brushed off that thought quickly, I had no time to think about Rebecca and her mysterious relationship with the serial killer himself, I needed to focus on Alice and locate her._

_Us, five headed down the elevator, it was a safe ride, and then we were at the facility. We stayed quiet, very stealth-like. The walls were pure white, so white it seemed like heaven, and then the room went gray and hospital like. There were several rooms. We needed to go to the main control room and set of the self-destruct sequence. "Guys I have the map to this. Look follow me and if any of you spot any umbrella members, either avoid them or kill them, but don't make it obvious we're in their building. Alright, we do this quick and easy, let's go" He ordered, gesturing us to follow him. "Chris, you guys go. I need to go somewhere "I informed them. "Jill "He questionably declared. " I need to find someone" I explained with pleading eyes. He sighed and began walking toward the direction to the control room; the others blankly stared at me, soon following him._

_Soon they were out of sight; I impassively searched the hallways with my eyes. There was no time to waste, so I began running towards any direction. The walls were white, an intoxicating white. I slowly turned the corner, my back against the wall._

_There was nothing, another white hall with a door at the end. I began sprinting towards the door, in hope; luck would be by my side. _

_Click, click._

_The door knob wouldn't turn, it was locked. I reached in my back thigh pocket, pulling out my aged lock pick. I began picking the lock, a few moments later, it was set ajar. It was a small room with a cot, desk and standing lamp. I felt the side of the wall, there was a switch, I flicked it open and the ancient lamp flickered open. I walked over to the desk, there were documents; Many perplexing documents. I brushed through them until I fell upon one that had caught my interest._

**Dr: Spencer **

**Jan. 21 2003**

**: I came upon a woman lurking around in my corridors, searching through my drawers and file cabinets. She held my suitcase containing the new development of the T-virus. Then, I had become infuriated, when I had noticed this woman's face. Alice. She was my creation, including nemesis, she had killed my ally scientist and now she was stealing the T2-virus.I reached for the tranquilizer in my pocket before she had a chance to escape and murder me like she had done to my former ally, I had injected the tranquillizer in her neck; she slowed gradually and soon fainted. I needed my revenge.**

**Jan. 29 2003entry**

**: She has awakened from her sleep after my many dosages of tranquilizers and sleeping pills on the woman. While she was in slumber, I have injected the T2-virus in her bloodstream. It worked magnificently at first, but she was different, the virus declined on the zombification affect, only strengthening her; strengthening her magnificently. It was an odd affect; soon I had known her other ally in this infiltration to obtain the new data on the T2-virus, Jill valentine.**

**Feb.2 2003entry**

**: After completely entering Alice's thoughts, I see the great connection Alice and Jill have. I had removed the device from her brain and then came up with an ingenious plan to fake Alice's death and this I will do. I examined her data, and noticed that the T2-virus has given her the ability to heal from open wounds if not to deep. I had thought of injecting more into her complicated blood stream and attempt to shoot her through the head, wondering if the wounds would heal.**

**I video taped the actions to show Ms. Valentine, knowing this would ruin her hope of the graceful return of Alice; I knew Jill would make an attempt to rescue Alice, so I had to end it by altering Jill's thoughts, I needed to do more testing on Alice.**

**I chained the woman on the brick-like wall; she showed no fear, and how this angered me. One of our new members began filming as I did the obscene crime, how this made me laugh seeing the women's head dangle, blood spitting in all directions; how it would make me convulse knowing the reaction on Jill's face, when her beloved Alice would perish with no chance of return.**

**Feb. 13 2003entry**

**: Brilliantly she has recovered, but I doubt another blow like that, she will be alive again. The decline of the T-2 virus in her body is extremely perplexing. I have laid her in the storage located in the lab 134, it will take a week or so for her to fully recover, and that will give me enough time to conjure enough T2-virus to inject in her, since there are no more.**

_The last entry was recent. I knew she was alive, but I had to get her out of this soon, she had went through tremendous pain and a slight blow might destroy her completely, I couldn't lose her again._

_I felt the door knob turn, my head flinched around and a man in a lab coat entered. "Valentine" He declared unsurprised. "Dr. Spencer?" I asked. He smiled at me; he didn't seem fearful or angered. "So Ms. Valentine, I suppose you have discovered the doings of the T-2 virus on Alice, I guess my plan has backfired of your return" He calmly declared. I backed away, halting into the desk as he neared me. He slicked his long brown hair, smiling deviously. " You were always a beautiful lady" He added as he caressed my cheek. I pushed his hand away in disgust, fiddling my hand in my back pockets, searching for my knife.  
_

"_Huh" I hissed as I felt a slight stinging in my abdomen "Take her to the lab 134, make sure she doesn't escape, if she does awken insert more tranqulizers in her blood stream, I would like to experiment on beautiful Valentine over here, do not fail me, orJoshua , you'll be the next guinea pig" He ordered as a younger man walked in the room, he placed the small needle back in his coat pocket. I felt weak, paralyzed in a way, soon everything went black and my consciousness failed me._

* * *

"_Where is Jill?" Chris asked, fiddling with controls." I don't know" Claire answered holding a silent rifleas she and Leon stood guard near the door. "Knowing her, she'll be right back soon, no worries." Leon added. "Rebecca, I can't figure this out, come here" He ordered. Rebecca left her position on the computer seat and walked over to Chris, leaning over him she began fiddling with the controls as well. Soon she headed back to her computer seat and began fiddling with the computer. Chris sighed at her intelligence and neared her, leaning over her as well. "After I put in the code, we have 30 minutes until it self-destructs, but I need a different code so the alarm doesn't go off and the umbrella facility will have a surprise attack "._

_An hour or so later, Rebecca set off the silent self-destruct sequence, but Jill had not retuned._

"_I'll find her, you all leave" Leon said, hurrying out the door. They all agreed and made their escape._

* * *

_Where am I? My eyes flickered open and I spotted a guard sleeping in the wicker chair; He had a go-tee, and bleach-blonde hair and an unmistakable scar on his left cheek._

_I was laying down in a patient's table, in a thin dress._

_All around me were tubes of specimen. I wondered where the others were, I wondered what had happened. I staggered up holding my dress together, as it billowed among mybare feet.I neared the guard, noticing there was tranquilizers on the desk in front of him, I grabbed them and injected it in his neck. His eyes flickered open, soon closing._

"_Anyone else here "I asked blankly, staggering into one of the tubes. " Alice….ALICE" I yelled staring inside the green tube.Was I dreaming ? Could this be real ?Her frail body was scrunched up in the tube. I turned around and headed over to the computer station on the other side of the wall, I examined the board._

**Close:: Open:: Drain/Fill Water::**

_I pushed the green button inscribed open; hoping it would open the cases and it had worked. A soft hissing noise permeated the room, and the cases slid open, water spilling all over the floor. I dashed over to Alice's tube and caught her before she had fallen on the linoleum. Her body was thin and naked, her eyes were closed and there was no sign of a pulse .I shook her about and she had coughed out the algae-like water. "Jill" She whispered. "It's me" I smiled kissing her forehead lightly." Where am I?" She asked drearily. "You're alive" I happily said, helping her over to the patient's bed and then scurrying to find some clothing. I came upon another one of those white dresses and handed it over to her._

"_We need to find the others" I told her as she fitted the dress, I tried to avert my gaze, not wanting to stare at her in her privacy. "I don't feel good" She weakly announced, finished with her dressing. I walked over to her and lovingly brushed away the blonde hair that crossed her face. "Don't worry" I assured her, as I heard the white double doors, spring open." Leon"I sighed in relief" We have to leave, there's only five minutes left, before the self-destruction sequence happens." He announced checking his watch. "But it never alarmed us, nothing went off" I questioned. "Rebecca is a mastermind, silent self destruct sequence" He remarked.I giggled a bit, humored by how easy this mission would be, how wonderful Alice was finally be back in my life, how perfect this moment of thinking I had. " And this is Alice?" He smiled. "Prettier than I thought" He complemented. "Leon…" I sighed, angered by his flirtatious ways. "Sorry" He apologized, grabbing Alice in his arms and hurrying out as I followed._

_We had not come upon any umbrella members, thank god; we hadn't crossed any of their mutated demons either. Alice was weak, I knew, we had to handle her carefully as we hurried around the large facility heading toward the landing pad._

_We had reached the helicopter pad, but then I heard an odd noise. It wasn't the whirring of the helicopter, it was a devilish growl. I noticed extended nails breaking through a broken elevator in the far corner, its metal doors being torn apart. "Tyrant "I whispered in fear. This creature was alive, still alive. I thought I had completely destroyed it. "Run" Leon declared, as he hurried toward the helicopter. I followed, but before I could reach it, I felt the creature land in front of me; a cosmic thud caused me to stagger. I fell on the floor, back-tracking frightened. Its body was massive and grotesques, as it leaned over me, growling curiously. Its extended nail clawed through the bottom of my dress, nearly missing me, it neared, and death was now my only opponent._

_This mission was so perfect, we were so near to our escape, why had life turned it's back on us, why had it stabbed me in the back?Why did it unmercifully ruin my life, my pride, my hope?_

"_Tyrant" I heard a weak voice scream attempting to grab the dangerous creature's attention. I noticed that voice, it was Alice's. She was trying to save me, why? She staggered out of Leon's hold, on the pavement floor. The door to the helicopter was still open ajar. "Jill, Alice, come here, hurry" I heard Leon scream._

_Tyrant turned his gruesome face and neared Alice. I was unable to move, I couldn't lose Alice; not again.Near-death was where I was, but she, she had willingly, litterally sacrificed her well-being for mines. Tyrant seemed stronger, any opponenet defying him, he litterally rallied all his strength, focusing it all to the one defying him._

_She was too weak to battle against tyrant; a single blow would kill her. I attempted to rise, but my legs weakened. Alice evaded tyrant and ran to my side, as the devilish beast leaped near us. She began lifting me towards the helicopter._

_Tyrant began running speedily towards us, the wind blew gracefully as we both began staggering towards the helicopter. "Hurry guys "Leon announced, checking his watch. "There's 2 minutes left" He said. The helicopter took lift slowly. "No wait a minute "Chris pleaded the Pilot. " I'm not going to die "He cowered._

_We were so near, Leon even thought so, our escape was so sure._

_Tyrant then leaped in front of us, blocking our path. "Alice…get out of here" I pleaded her, as I saw the escape ladder drop down from the helicopter. "Not without you "She weakly said. They say before death, you visualize your life and I did. She was my life, my hope, she was everything to me._

"_I love you "She told me, kissing my cheek lightly. I hadn't known what she was thinking, I had no idea. What other way out did we have now? _

_Tyrant's massive claw began rushing towards the two of us; I braced for the impact, but felt none. It was just a whiff of air that passed me, confusion stirred around me, confusion and fret._

_I opened my eyes, realizing the claw pierced Alice's stomach, blood tearing through her dress. "I'll... always be...be...be with you... "She weakly ended, as her eyes flickered shut. I watched the creature bring her to the floor, tugging to pull his massive claw away from her body. Then I knew she was gone, gone forever. I let her die… It was my fault. I killed the only person I cared about, and then I just left that day. I left like a coward; I left her to die in Tyrant's grasp._

_As I watched from the helicopter's view, I had seen the building being destroyed, being obliterated to nothingness. The embers visible from a far view, still to this day I blame myself for what had happened. The scars will never be healed, and my memory of you will never be forgotten._

**Rezie: I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter: Don't speak- Never be forgotten. Please Reveiw.**


	3. Perfect Dream

_**Don't speak**_

_**By: Rezie**_

**Chapter 3: Perfect Dream -song by Trapt-**

**Rezie: Please Review.**

**Ages**

**_Rebecca Chambers: 22_ ****Chris Redfield: 25**

**_Jill Valentine: 24_ Carlos Olivares: 24 ****_Claire Redfield: 23_ ****Leon S. Kennedy: 26**

**Joey Pilot: 19 ****_Lorraine Tenet: 18_**

* * *

"May I decline from this mission? " Jill professionally worded. "You are a valuable asset, I must request an answer to why you feel you should decline" He softly asked, soon jolting into a "Jill cut the bullshit, what the hell is wrong with you, c'mon you live for these missions?" Barry stated, mocked in a form. Her eyes threatened to cry, the liquid dissolving back into her orbs, forcefully. Clenching her jaw, she stood up and shoved her chair in, angrily, and began exiting the room. "Jill…Jill… come back here "Barry requested, receiving a slam from the double doors. Rebecca, Chris and Claire sighed at his stubborn yet rude attempts. Leon, Carlos, Joey and Lorraine idly leaned on the pallid walls. "Sometimes you're such an asshole" Claire enlightened, hurrying to follow the rapid footsteps of Jill.

"Barry all of us need a break "Chris suggested, perceiving the tension in the room. The remaining six exited the room one by one, all entering the break room.

* * *

"Damn, sometimes Barry is such a fucker "Chris enlightened, folding his arms in frustration. " Well, how come she doesn't want to go anyway?" Carlos asked intrigue and a hope of understanding traced in his voice. "You don't know? " Rebecca intervened. "Nah, I wasn't there. I know you all were and Leon, but not me, Joey and Lorraine, fill us in" He asked as he took a seat in front of Rebecca on the leather sofas. "It's because of..this girl..namedAlice..they seemed close…because…well "She began. Joey and Lorraine stepped closer in curiosity. "Well..." Rebecca started again, finding an odd difficulty on retelling the story. "Well, she had died during the destruction of the Hive" Chris intervened, caressing Rebecca's back. "Alice died?" Carlos repeated blankness in his dark-brown orbs. "Yeah, you knew her? "Chris asked. "Yeah…I knew here" He smiled rethinking everything the trio went through. "I knew her well".

* * *

"Jill stop" Claire pleaded. With no answer, the woman halted and so did Claire. "I couldn't save her…I just let her die...it was my fault" Jill paused, her voice trembling and her body mildly shivering. Claire sensed this and took a few steps forward, her body soon stopping once again. The hallway was dimly lighted, some light bulbs burnt out, and the others, reflecting on the two, their shadows corroding the hallway, making it slightly darker. Jill turned her body around facing Claire, both invading each other's space, but none minding. Her ponytail was lightly tussled, few strands intricately posed over her flushed face. The two were both around the same height; Jill's shortly cut hair softly caressed her chin, as three stranded hairs made their way around her sea-green orbs. Smiling, Claire removed the hairs, sweeping her fingers around the woman's face and sliding them around the nape of her neck. "It wasn't your fault…it never was" She smiled once again, how that smile gave Jill a resort of comfort. Claire wiped her fingers around Jill's eyes, sweeping away the reluctant tears that began to form. " It never will be" Claire whispered into her ear, tugging her into an embrace, as Jill accepted.

* * *

"I can't…I can't believe…it..Alice..is dead" Carlos said, holding his broad chin in his hands. Lorraine sat in the opposite sofa where Rebecca to seat, and Joey next to her. There was an erotically awkward silence dividing the small break room.

* * *

"So where's Becky" Carlos disrupted the silence, taking notice. "She said she needed to take a nap" Chris idly told him. "I guess we where kind of caught up in the story" Joey added. "Yeah" Lorraine added as well.

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I cradled my head in my hands, curled up like a newborn kitten in the midst of the cotton blanket. For some reason, while I was re-telling, well at least trying to re-tell the story, a flood of memories came to me; A flood of memories, which seemed to drown me; a flood of memories of you. I remembered the day we had first met, the day at the train. I was trying to be so professional, so adult-like trying to handcuff you and sending you to jail.

Again, I tried to dismiss the thoughts, I couldn't; I never could. I tightened my hold on the blanket, I felt cold, and my body shivered of nothingness.

_Looking around  
Wondering what this is for  
Sure it's fine but I don't think I need this anymore  
I took down my self appearance  
And I found the definite clearance  
I'm getting bored  
inspiration is drained  
Till I see your face is boredom  
beside me..._

I could feel warmth touching my shoulder. Such familiar warmth, I shook the feeling away toppling over and falling in the velvet of my pillow. Again, I pulled the covers nearer. I could sense hands grappling around my stomach, soon relaxing over and tugging me closer. I felt so aggravated; all I needed was sleep, to sleep you away. My eyes flickered open, adjusting to the new-found awakening, the room was the same: Dark, barely visible, but yet it **was** visible. The pallid walls erected from the darkness, a closet was in the far corner and there were papers tracked everywhere on the shaggy carpet as a desk and file-closet were at the side wall, opposite from the barely-fitting-of-two-people cot I slept in.

I twisted my neck around, speculating the person that had climbed in bed with me, annoyance in my movements: Swarthy hair; Swarthy black hair, mixing with the dark atmosphere.

_  
Feel this  
Once one more to  
Make sure its not a dream  
I can't stand here any longer  
Please don't wake me up  
Your such a perfect dream  
of all I ever...  
Wanted at all_

"Didn't mean to wake you" The enigmatic figure responded, his voice sounding so familiar. I felt his arms tense up on me. I moved a bit farther to examine the man that had found comfort in my presence. His eyes narrowed and he had a masculine face structure. I had to know if he was real, I had to. I brought my hand closer, expecting **not** to feel the warmth of his face.

I did.

I paused again, bringing my hands to expect his body. I could feel the rocky build, as I slid my hands. My thoughts rang with disbelief, pure disbelief, so I turned my face away.Facing the wall, I could still feel his arms wrapped around me.

"Billy" I said, hoping for an answer, hoping this wasn't fantasy and if so, I'd never want to leave this fantasy.  
_  
Bringing me down  
A flow as the glass hits the floor  
Shattered pieces  
It's not what it used to be anymore  
Ride it out on broken pieces  
Tell me now what is your thesis  
I need it more  
To make it through the day  
Till I see your face is boredom  
beside me....._  
_  
I never met this dream...  
Reality  
Once I fall inside of you  
Again its so hard  
To keep my mind off of you  
To keep my arms off of you _

So unreal  
So surreal

But, You're just a dream  
You're far away  
Boredom will follow around me again

"Billy? Hun, you okay "The voice asked. I felt my heart beating incredulously. "It's Chris, you feeling well?" Chris asked, bringing me closer. I didn't respond. I mustered up the courage to look into your face, and it wasn't yours, it was Chris's. He smiled at me, giving me a peck on the lips. He was going to kiss me once more, but I just couldn't, so I turned away, I knew he felt rejected, but for some reason he went along, sliding his lips around the nape of my neck.

Perfect Dream

It would have been so perfect, such a perfect dream, so perfect, but life isn't perfect. Most people I know fall in love with the person their really **not** in love with, I was one of those people, those people weren't content, they weren't living, they weren't anything but liars. So here I am, being a liar. I dismissed our actions, abruptly pushing the blankets away and making my way over the form of Chris. I knew he felt horrible, rejected and confused.

But so did I

My head throbbed, you're memories were murdering me. You were so close yet so far. I exited the room, still feeling the shivering cold in my veins. I hurried back into the break-room, seeing Lorraine, Joey, Leon, Carlos, Claire, and Jill all sitting on the sofas, discussing some sort of topic. I couldn't hear them, my mind went numb.

'Hey Beck 'I had seen Jill word out with their mouth, maybe I was dreaming because all of a sudden you were in my mind again. You were protecting me from some sort of centipede, a mutated giant one. The vision quickly stopped and my hearing came back. "Becky, are you listening?" Jill asked. "Huh" I said, accustomed to my senses once more. "Well, I've agreed to come, Claire talked me into it. That Alice would stop any sort of return of Umbrella, so I'm doing this for her "Jill happily remarked, smiling at Claire.

I smiled at her, a fake smile, as I heard the dragging steps of Chris.


	4. Let me go

_**Don't Speak**_

_**By: Rezie**_

_**Chapter 4 - Let me go **_

_**( Song: Let me go - 3 doors down)**_

**Rezie: Thanks for the reviews from Sci-Fi-Reader Snyper Zero**

* * *

Brushing my boyish haircut back, wisps of the auburn strands whipped up. I ruffled it around, attempting to erase the confusion that plagued me. I groaned, nearing the break-room, I viewed blurry figures talking about. My senses had turned numb, my eyes felt inflamed. I was being swallowed up by your memory, you were a never-ending dream...a dream that would never be true.

I rubbed my orbs, shaking the sleep out of me. " He Becks" Jill said. I smiled at her, as I felt cold hands wrapped around my petite frame. Kisses rolled on my cheeks, as I faked another smile at the man holding me. " Come on, we all gotta get ready, today is the today, Time to fuck up those Umbrella Bitches again" He smiled cockily followed by a laugh, as the others laughed with him.

His hold tightened on me, as he whispered into my ear " He's not me..remember that" then flashed us all a smile and returned to walk down our corridor. I sighed, angered by his rude remark and his hypocrisy, but I just Shrugged it off, following him.

The group sighed in confusion, soon resuming their usualness.

Spare Room

Slicking back his red-tipped black hair, he dragged his bags into the plain spare room. There was a small closet, two beds and a standing lamp. " Which bed do you want?" He asked. " Doesn't matter" She spoke, rolling in her two bags, she dropped them at the side of the bed, soon retrieving a small carrying bag.

He propped his two army bags on the bed he had chosen, the one facing the wall, while Lorraine had been left with the one parallel with the closet. " you were once in the army?" She asked, scanning the used army gear. " No, My older sister, Naomi is, she's a medic over there, imported these for me" He corrected, staring at the bags. "O" She sighed, taking a seat on the bed.

" When I was a bit younger, I use to live in Raccoon City, my sister, too, use to be a medic.The Outbreak was a living hell, and I had sworn to escape and leave, but here I am coming back." She sighed, leaning back, leaving her legs to dangle. " Lost your family didn't you?" He asked. She sighed, barely audibly. " We all have reasons" He smiled at her. " People I had loved, that had loved me back were taken away from me... That's my reason, to redeem them Joey...to redeem their memory" She closed her eyes, laying on the palms of her hands. " You know what ?" He asked, sitting on the side of her bed, gazing at her beauty. " What ?" She asked, eyes still closed in thought. " You're not that bad jersey" He smiled, standing up and going to his bed. She smiled, taken off-guard by the words he had spoken.

_one more kiss could be the best thing_

_one more lie could be the worst_

_and all these thoughts are never resting_

_and you're not something I deserve_

_in my head there's only you now_

_this world falls on me_

_in this world, there's real and make believe_

_this seems real to me_

_you love me, but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead_

_and where I stand_

_you love me, but you don't know who I am_

_so let me go_

_let me go_

Storage Room

Feeling the side of the wall, she flicked at the light switch as the room came to life with the brilliance of the artificial light.

" Load up on artillery, as much as you can carry." Jill ordered. " We'll tell the others to pick up their shit later, but we get first pick" She smiled. Claire shook her head in disbelief, soon laughing it off.

They scanned the room filled with guns and ammo.Claire walked over to a wooden shotgun and picked up a strap from the floor, soon strapping the shot-gun onto her back. " Can I ask you a question?" Claire asked the older woman, more than cautiously. " Sure, I won't sue you" Jill smiled at her, taking a Magnum and holstering it onto her belt. " Do you miss her ?" Claire cautiously asked. Jill didn't answer, grabbing some Battery packs from the adjacent shelf. " Sometimes" Jill finally answered. Claire turned her gaze at the woman, as she loaded a 9mm and holstered it onto her waist as well.Jill sighed , passing Claire and retrieving another magnum from the silver shelf. " Here" Claire offered her magnum ammo, as Jill accepted and loaded the empty gun, she holstered it on her side strap. Jill smiled at Claire, making Claire blush timidly.

" How are you and Leon?" Jill asked, changing the subject as she leaned on the end wall, smoothing out her leather clothing. " Nothing there really, he's more of a brother" Claire smiled, scanning the woman. " you and Carlos?" She asked, retrieving a survival knife from the shelf next to her and placing it on her holster.

" Sure" She bluntly stated followed a laugh. Claire laughed with her, scanning the area once more.

There was dull silence, the pacing foot of Jill constantly beating. " Did you love her?" Claire asked, breaking the silence. " I did...I still do.." Jill softly stated. Claire sighed.Jill noticed the pain in her tone, as she lifted her head to watch her swaying back and forth. Jill walked toward the younger girl decked in her usual clothing.Claire stared into her orbs, confusion spurring around her." You miss her a lot, huh?" Claire asked, staring at the floor timidly. Jill paused, lost in her eyes.

" I never miss her when I'm with you" Jill spoke, invading her personal space once more, but none caring. Jill's eyes pierced into Claire's like knifes. The jasmine scent traced on Claire resonated, fuming the room. " Really?" Claire asked, trying to cover up the excitement in her voice. Jill lifted the younger girl's chin towards her, both gazing into each others orbs. " Really" She whispered, moving in closer until she could taste the girl's breath.Claire was taken aback by the kiss, soon adjusting as Jill's hands traced from her back down.Claire caressed Jill's face, becoming more familiar to the kiss.

_I dream we head to what I hope for_

_and I turn my back on loving you_

_how could this love be a good thing_

_when I know what I'm going through_

_in my head there's only you now_

_this world falls on me_

_in this world, there's real and make believe_

_this seems real to me_

_you love me, but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead_

_and where I stand_

_you love me, but you don't know who I am_

_so let me go, just let me go_

_no matter how hard I try_

_I cant escape these things inside_

_I know, I know_

_but all the pieces fall apart_

_you will be the only one who knows_

_who knows_

Balcony

" So you believe, Umbrella is back for good?" Carlos asked Barry, tapping his cigarette so the ashes would fall. " We do.We believe their is another underground establishment, one lower down from the hive.Anyway the destruction of the previous hive, was quite simple, to simple.There has to be more to do with it" Barry explained, brushing back his balding hair. " But, for sure the Hive is destroyed, well at least the top layer?" Leon asked. " We are sure of that, but I believe they are trying to lure us in, like mice." Barry explained with doubt. " We'll be careful.Underneath they are probably making more of those genetic mutations, and as always we're the ones trying to fucking stop it".Carlos angrily spoke, throwing his wasted cigarette and pounding it with the heel of his boots.

" I guess" Leon agreed, styling his hair back. " How are you sure Umbrella's back?" He asked Barry. " We're not, it may not be anything, but we have to secure the premises.We need to make sure. 50/50 their back." He explained, staring at cloudless sky. Leon sighed, as the dimming sun stood .

Bed-room

" Chris" Rebecca whispered, as he laid down in their bed, eyes closed. " I'll never be the man you want me to be" He softly said, eyes opened and now gazing at her.Rebecca sat speechless, how was he handling this so maturely?

" I'll never be him... no matter how much you want me to be" He softly stated, almost whispered. " He's dead...I'm not...I'll always be there for you ...He's not even here...get it through your fucking head, he's never coming back, just please let him go" I knew his anger at taken over him, as he shot out of bed, glaring down on me.He sighed, I knew he was trying to handle this maturely. Clenching his teeth, he moved out of bed and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

I was speechless, what had I to say? Maybe Chris was right? maybe I had to let him go. His memory had to let me go.

_you love me, but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead_

_and where I stand,_

_you love me, but you don't know who I am_

_so let me go_

_just let me go_

_you love me, but you don't_

_you love me, but you don't_

_you love me, but you don't know who I am_

_you love me, but you don't_

_you love me, but you don't_

_you love me, but you don't know me..._


	5. An additional Mission

_**Don't Speak**_

_**By: Rezie**_

Chapter 5 : A additional Mission

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws from:

**Kristine: Thanks for the comment, It's greatly appreciated**

**Shady777: 'keeping the chapters at hostage' because I just Wanna know what you guys think, and opinions on my writing and shiz so I can improve, 'hostaging' is just a good way to get'em, you know ?. Anyway, I'll work on it. I hope this chapter is a bit better, sorry if the passages are difficult to read, just when my thoughts are rolling, Kinda hard to keep them organized, get me?But thanks.**

**Suna-chan : Can't really give away if Rebecca -n- Billy re-unite. ;), I'll keep the paragraphing better, thanks**

**Sci-fi Reader: Those really mean a lot to mean. Please, reveiw more.**

**Terry : Well thanks for the 'potential' comment. But don't worry, I mean I may be going in an odd direction in this story, but trust me in the end it'll all fit together. There are side relations and stuff, and I really don't see the problem with lesbianism or any type of homosexuality.**

**Robby: Thanks homey, that's my homeboy ! lol**

**- _Rezie_**

In this chapter the group investigates Raccoon City, discovering the secrets that lay in Umbrella's Web.

* * *

The star-less sky was hypnotizing, no clouds even invaded the perfect nothingness held in the sky's surface. The atmosphere was humid, even warmer as we were decked in our clothing, not much to Jill since she was donned in her skimpy tube-top dress. 

Chris drove all eight of us towards our destination in a S.T.A.R.S. hummer, squeezing in with our guns and ammo.I could hear the engine's humming as the drive was silent.The newly-inhabited town we had placed our S.T.A.R.S. headquarters in was a town on the Outskirts of Raccoon City, Vanderbilt Factories.It was a town with multitudes of businesses and tower-high apartments.The drive took us an hour or two.

We reached Raccoon City, a rusted sign saying 'Raccoon City' hung on a branch, hanging for it's life.Chris parked the hummer near the entrance, as we all one by one squeezed out of the black automobile with S.T.A.R.S. inscribed on the side in white, and a police sign next to it.

"Barry here, I need you guys to check the upper grounds of Raccoon City as well" The voice boomed from Chris's walkie-talkie.

" But you said it was already secured" Chris asked puzzled.

" We need you to check it again, check if their are survivors" Barry's voice boomed.

" But, didn't you get another team to all ready do that?" Rebecca now spoke into Chris's walkie-talkie.

" Just Listen to my orders, Chambers." Barry ordered, quite aggravated. " Over and out" Barry yelled, as static buzzed through the walkie-talkie.

" Okay then...So now we gotta check everything.Fucking Barry, giving us more shit to do." Chris confusingly sighed, as the group looked even more aggravated and baffled. "We all need to split up, Keep your walkie-talkies on, in case we get lost or in trouble, or Barry has any new plans for us. Me and Rebecca will be partnered, Claire and Leon, Carlos and Jill, and Lorraine and Joey." Chris ordered, taking the lead in role.

"Big Brother, can I pair up with Jill ?" Claire asked, staring into Jill's pleading eyes.

" Well, Leon do you mind pairing up with Carlos?"

Leon shrugged and so did Carlos.

" Um, I guess it's okay" Chris brotherly responded, looking down a his younger sister.

" All right, We'll secure the east side, thanks, come on Jill" Claire happily stated, taking Jill's arm into her arm and scurrying off.

"Valentine, look after her, don't lose her, after it's secured we meet up here, this exact spot, Got It !" Chris yelled out. " She'll be okay" Leon comforted him, nodding to Carlos so the two could check the other side of Raccoon City.

" We'll check the West Side, and then we'll meet up here when we're finished, right?" Carlos asked.

" Yeah, slowpoke" Leon sighed.

" Come on Joey, we take the north side" Lorraine smiled at him, taking lead, as he followed like a lost sheep.

" I guess, we should check the south area ?" Chris informed Rebecca, seeing everyone had scurried their different directions. Rebecca still stared into the blank Sky, in a way, searching for something... someone.

* * *

8th street : North Area

The buildings surrounding the street were demolished to ruins, the moon reflecting on the pieces of broken glass left to havoc the paved streets.Abandoned and wrecked cars crowded the sides of the streets.

" So Joey, what's _your_ reason ?" Lorraine asked, brushing strands of blonde hair away from her face.

" My reason" He paused, carrying his automatic rifle in both hands. " During the Outbreak, I was one of Umbrella's victims, one of their guinea pigs" He paused once more, scanning the area, his eyes threatening to cry yet he still held his cold look.Her smile had faded, noticing the pain in his orbs.

" I was once human" He laughed, like it was a foul joke, staring at the girl donned in a skin-tight black-top and baggy army pants, with combat boots. She seemed confused, but wasn't startled of what he had said, she had seen many things during the outbreak, many things down from the depths of hell and many things from the clouds of heaven, what else would be new to her?; She stared at the floor she walked upon.

" And now?" She asked timidly. " And now, I'm here to find the cure.To be human once more, not this super-human epitome" He glared at the road ahead repeating those words like he was simply telling his friend about a new TV show, he said it so care-free. " Lorraine, I'm not the man you think I am, Time is running out for me...I...I" He softly stated, then paused for the first time clearly showing weakness.

She seemed even more confused, frightened what may come out of his mouth.Why was she so frightened? Why did she care so much, what fate would hold for him?

Why did she care so much if Umbrella's scientific remodeling would kill him, it had never frightened her, not when her brother was turned into one of their genetic mutations, not when her mother had been transformed into an undead, not when she had witnessed her family being destroyed by Umbrella's doing.

He felt so comfortable telling her his secret, telling her everything about him, there was something about her.

" What the fuck is that?" She yelled, hearing a noise as if a thousand elephants were stampeding to them. The floor shook with vibrations, as they held on each other to keep footing.They then began staring at a creature that had landed right in front of the duo. " Stay back" Joey commanded, stretching his arm out to signal her to retreat. She pulled out the shotgun from her back, pointing it at the creature situated in front of them, her hands shaking. Their demeanor stood frightened, at the mutation situated before them.

It's gigantic body curled up, it's mutated rattle shaking furiously, as it bared it's hideous fangs stained with blood.The enormous rattle snake hissed at the two, nearing closer and closer.

Bang.Bang.

Lorraine began shooting the mutation's over-sized head, with every fire, pushing her back. " Good shot" Billy congratulated, as the rattle snake's tail whipped him back into an abandoned car, as his indentation became part of the red olds-mobile. " Joey !" Lorraine cried, as the tail reared toward her, pushing her into the ruined walls of an old antique shop, Broken Glass edging itself in her skin. "Bitch, Wanna fucking play,do you?" Joey glared, rising up like an angered machine, and firing rounds of his automatic rifle at the Snakes rattle, blowing the brownish rattle into smithereens, as the hissing cries of the rattlesnake echoed through the empty street. Lorraine struggled to stand, but the glasses stabbed into her back pained irritably. Joey dropped his gun, with no ammo it was useless. Lorraine threw the buff man her shotgun, as he re-loaded and shot the snake in it's large narrow pitch-black orbs.

Lorraine pulled out a shard of glass from her side, groaning in agony, as she reached for a handgun placed in her holster.

He re-loaded the wooden shot-gun once more, firing the mutation again, blood stained his bare shoulders, he dropped the shot-gun as their were no more bullets and then the snake had fallen.It's enlarged body thumping to the floor. He sighed in relief, turning his back to aid Lorraine.

The snake's head twitched, as it's tail rattled weakly. Joey looked back, hearing the snake's movements.He braced for the impact but felt none, as to hearing the sound of a bullet, as he turned his eyes to Lorraine holding her handgun and leaning on the fragments of the antique shop.He smiled, as she kept shooting at the fallen snake.

" It's dead" He comforted the girl, as she halted fire, while he held her shivering body.She dropped the handgun, falling into his embrace. " Thanks" She whispered into his ear. " Thank-you" He responded back, laying her on the floor, as he reached for a first aid spray from his back-pocket.

" Take your top off" He ordered, examining her fragile body and the wounds left upon it by the glass. " Excuse me" She raised an eyebrow. He sighed, knowing his words weren't exactly correct. " Let me see your wounds" He pleaded." What, were you a medic before, I can handle it" She took the can from his hands, and turned her back from him arrogantly. She fiddled with the first aid spray, never actually accustomed to the medical appliance.

He sighed at her arrogance, guiding his hands on her back. " This might hurt" He warned softly, kindly pulling out the pieces of glass jabbed in her back. She clenched her eyes, comforted by his touch that numbed the burning sensation. He reached from under her, grabbing hold of the first aid spray, as she reluctantly gave in and as he began lifting the back of her top, she had surrendered, spraying the liquid onto her back. "It'll sting a little, but it'll be much better" He comforted, disposing of the can as he whispered those words.She turned her face around, so she could see him.There eyes met, as she turned her body fully, left in his embrace.

She guided her hands around his face, feeling the scratches he had received from the mutated snake.Joey smiled, lifting her face to his, caressing her angelic features.She moved in closer, feeling his breath brush over hers.

Buzz.Buzz.

" It's Chris and Rebecca.We heard some noise over there, is everything okay?" The walkie-talkie went off, buzzing in Lorraine's pants.

The two sighed, as Joey Replied. " Everything's fine.It was just a huge rattle snake".

" Everything is All right then?" Chris asked.

" Just great" Joey responded, still holding the petite girl, as he held the walkie-talkie.

"over and out." Chris ended, as the static buzzed.

Joey sighed, staring into Lorraine's eyes, both locking into each others.

" We should go" Joey cautiously stated returning his walkie-talkie, seeming alarmed and frightened as he let go of the petite girl.Lorraine pulled out of his embrace, angered, and left to search the area some more.

" I can't fall in love.Not until I know...until I know...I'll be there to be in love, I just can't do that.I can't hurt her that way." He sighed, running after her.

* * *

Fun-house: East Area

" I've secured everything, how about you Redfeild?" Jill spoke into the walkie-talkie.

" Me too, but we haven't checked the Fun-house.The only thing standing" Claire spoke into her walkie Talkie.

The two girls both met up at the Fun-house.

" Hey Gorgeous" Jill charmed Claire, as the younger girl scanned the building.The outside was designed with colorful pictures and confetti littered the dusty floor.

Claire smiled, taking Jill's arm and walking inside the building.The inside was pitch black. " I wonder why this building is still standing and why the others aren't?" Claire asked. " I have no idea, back in the day this was never here, it was a warehouse.I guess they did some remodeling." Jill sighed, squinting in the darkness, but was no use.

Jill reached in her back-pocket pulling out a flashlight and shining it around. " Do we really have to search this place, I hate fun houses since I was young, especially dark ones?" Claire whined, following the older woman. " Yeah, look hold the flashlight, Scaredy cat" Jill smiled mockingly, handing the girl the flashlight.Jill removed both of her magnums, ready for anything.

The room was completely silent and empty, the only sound was the women's breathing.Moment's passed, as they searched the maze-like fun-house, it had become more difficult with only one flashlight.

_Boom._

A loud noise echoed through the building. " Fuck!" Claire gasped, seeing something flash by her, as the flashlight shone. " What?" Jill urgently asked, nearing the girl. " There's something else here" Claire whispered, shining the flashlight in different directions.Jill apprehensively scanned the area with her eyes, but couldn't see, they both stood back-to-back, moving in circular motions.

_Whoosh._

" There it is again !" Claire whispered in the midst of her breath.How the darkness aggravated her, how not being able to see what was there scared the hell out of the girl. Claire removed her hand-gun, crossing hand-gun with flash-light.

_Crash._

" What the f-" Jill yelled, soon being engulfed by a slimy goo.Her muffled tones were unheard, as Claire shone the light into Jill's direction. She had disappeared.

She spun around again, seeing an enormous blob of slime had her trapped in it's gooey grasp. " help..I" Jill managed to yell, before it's slimy grab had engulfed her once more.

Claire began firing at the monster, but the bullet's seemed to be eaten by the blob of greenish slime.It was faceless, it was nothing but a mere green image.

Lights began flashing about, and she had dropped the flashlight in horror.The room was filled with mirrors and images of zombies reflected from the mirrors, but no one else was with her. Soon the strobe light had halted, and pitch darkness engulfed the area. " Jill" Claire yelled, crying, but nothing answered. She held out her hand-gun aiming, moving apprehensively around. " AHH" She heard the girl screaming. "Jill" Claire whispered, tears streaming down her face. " JILL!" She then yelled.

" Help!" A man's voice yelled. Claire spun around in confusion. Soon many screaming voices corroded the once-silent pitch-black room. She fell to the floor, kneeling, clamping her ears with her hands, shivering of fear. "please make it stop.."She pleaded in agonizing horror.

_This can't be real.This isn't real. Jill said this was never here before, It all fits together. This is_ _just a figment of our imagination. A fun-house of our fears, fears it can make real. The fun-house, the screams, those are my fears. Then the blob, flickering lights, those are Jill's; the Zombies are both our fears, both in our nightmares. It all adds up, if this place can create fears, then it can create happiness and reality itself.We just need to think about it, we need to think of a memory that is so real to us, that we can't forget, that it's so real, it is real._

" Jill it's not real, It's all imaginary !" Claire yelled. " Believe me, believe it all back to normal !" Claire hollered, hoping her screams would be heard. The screams kept going, as the strobe light started again and the images of the Zombies reflected on the trick mirrors happened again, there faces, or what was left of it, were decomposed and many of them had missing body parts, as blood gushed out.Claire clenched her eyes shut, hugging herself as she shivered, helpless, on the cold floor.

"Jill" Claire. yelled, hoping she would be there to hold her.

Then the room went silent, and slowly lights turned on. They flickered alive, showing the insides of the room, it was an empty ware-house, it's walls were bland and nothing was inside. " Jill" Claire cried. " I'm here" Jill softly answered, running towards the girl and embracing her. " It wasn't real" Jill smiled, soon her smile turning into a saddened impression. " She wasn't real" Jill glared at the floor. " Who?" Claire asked, escaping her embrace, confusion on her face. " Alice..." Jill whispered.

* * *

Grave-Yard:West Area

The air was murky, fog hung on the two men's breath as they examined their area.The place was baron, uninhabited by any sorts of animals or life at that matter, only the two beings that walked; The taps of footsteps were heard.

" Damn, why is it so foggy here?" Leon whined trying to scatter the thick fog away with his flailing hand.Carlos shrugged carrying an automatic rifle as he squinted his eyes to scan the area. Leon groaned, aggravated by the fogginess.

"There's nothing here, let's just leave, get me some coffee and you some glasses" Leon sighed, staring at the black-hair man.Carlos shrugged, squinting into the horizon. " What about that warehouse..building...whatever that is over there, in the middle of that cemetery". Carlos pointed at a grayish building located in the middle of the graveyard. "Dude, this is turning into a fucking horror movie" Leon grunted, putting the palm of his hand on his forehead. "C'mon their might be survivors, let's check it out" Carlos urged running towards the building.

" I didn't know you could see that far" Leon groaned, pulling out two 9mm guns from his holsters. as he followed Carlos's footsteps.The building was gray and by the looks of it, had been there forever. There were two massive double doors.They were wooden and had brass handles.

"Carlos how do we open this thing" Leon asked, having difficulty as he tugged on the brass handles.He squirmed about, pulling back as he kicked the door with his knee in anger. Carlos aided the man, pulling at the other handle, as the both simultaneously tugged, but no hope.

"No fucking idea" Carlos surrendered, exhausted. " Damn, never mind there's probably no one in there anyway" Leon sighed, as he released hold of the brass handles, his hands were blistered and reddened. "Maybe" Carlos agreed, staring into the foggy sky, rubbing his shoulder to get warm.

"Help!" A voice yelled, sounding much like a little girl's cry for help.

"Maybe not !" Leon yelled, grabbing hold of one of the brass handles, making another attempt, both hands fitted in the massive knob, as Carlos did the same. "Pull!" Carlos yelled.

Creak.

The massive-framed double-doors began breaking under the pressure. "Finally, dammit man, my hands are burning" Carlos whined, examining the blisters forming on his palms.Leon sighed, scanning the barely open double-doors." Wonder what's inside?" Leon asked, leaning on his knees in exhaustion. Carlos shrugged pushing the double doors open, it was darkness, barely able to see a soul, the only thing visible was the violet candle propped on the table next to the entrance, because of the light seeping in from the open doors. "Anyone here?" Carlos echoed. " Little girl, it's okay, we're here to help" He spoke once more.Nothing answered, no one spoke.

"Gimmie a lighter" Leon ordered, holding out his hand to the Hispanic man. Carlos reached in his back pocket, handing Leon the lighter.Leon lit the tall candle up, the flame brightening up the room and revealing a few more candles on a table next to the first candle. Leon walked over to it, and began lighting the several candles, revealing a baby-grand piano at the end of the room. The walls were draped in velvet curtains and paintings littered the back corners, as paint was splattered on the dingy white walls.

"Where's the girl?" Carlos asked, frightened. Leon scanned the room once more, carefully walking towards the piano, soon examining that.The room was medium-size, quite nice hence the dingy walls with the intoxicating paint.Leon seemed frightened as he kept examining the room with his eyes. " Maybe we were just hearing things, it must've been nothing, anyway we haven't slept in a while" Carlos reasoned, seeing Leon beginning to relieve.

" I dunno" Leon sighed, staring at the Hispanic man, then back down at the lighter. " probably, gimmie the lighter back" Carlos asked. "J's bar?" Leon asked oddly re-directing the conversation, reading the inscriptions. " It's a nice bar, and there's this waitress named Cindy, I'm really liking her now hand it over" Carlos innocently laughed. " Sure, and I thought you were a gay alcoholic" Leon smiled at him. " Alcoholic, I'm trying to cut down on the booze, Gay, I don't think so lover boy come on, don't be like that, gimmie it back" Carlos rolled his eyes seeing Leon wouldn't give him the gold lighter, taking the lighter away from Leon.

" Why you want it so badly" Leon seemed aggravated by his rude taking. "She gave this to me, right before I had to leave to this fucking mission, she said when it was dark, she'd be my light" Carlos smiled, placing the lighter back in his pocket.

" OO"Leon sighed, crossing his arms together. "OO what?" Carlos asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Young Carlos is in love" Leon stated, smiling happily. Carlos dreamily stared at the ceiling, a timid smile overcoming his face, as he stared at his feet.

" Gay bitch" Leon smirked, trying to erase the awkward feeling as Carlos smiled, shaking his head.

" Love, Carlos is in love " Leon smiled, shrugging it off, feeling quite happy Carlos had gotten over Jill.

" Have you ever been in love?" Carlos asked him. " I still am" Leon smiled, thinking about the tom-boy Claire. " But she isn't in love with me" Leon sadly spoke, staring at the dusty piano.

Leon blankly stared, taking a seat down on the piano's seat. " Can you play?" He asked Carlos, taking position. Carlos shook his head, as Leon blew the dust off of the piano keys. "When I was young I had learned, I'm a little rusty though " Leon explained, as he began playing a piece.

" Look here, can you play this?" Carlos asked, taking a a paper from the floor, and placing it on the piano. "let's see" Leon examined the piece, then focused on the keys.He played steadily, mostly wrong, but after a while he could play the piece perfectly. Carlos laughed at this, as Leon kept trying and soon perfectly played the piece of music.

Shhh.

A light hissing noise soon filled up the room, as the two men scanned the room with their eyes. "What the fuck is happening?" Carlos nervously asked, as the hissing noise continued then the walls began moving in. Leon nervously jumped from the seat, as the walls advanced on the two.The double doors were shutting them out, as they stared in stupidity at the closure. "We need to get out of here!" Leon screamed, as the two made their way to the closing double doors. " Fuck" Carlos yelled, as the double doors had locked them out, he banged furiously, the only luminosity left was the flickering candles. " Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" Carlos cursed, banging on the doors. The walls kept advancing on the two, as they crazed like rats.

Leon scanned the room, running towards the piano. "Leon, it's not time to play that shit, that thing got us trapped in here!" Carlos glared, running after him. "There's something under the foot of this thing.. it wasn't there before" Leon explained, pushing the piano away, as it fell to the floor with the crash, as he predicted there was a trap door, underneath the foot of the piano. "Carlos, help me pull it open!" Leon ordered, grabbing hold of a metallic chain attached to it, as Carlos help.

Snap.

The chain broke off, as the walls kept advancing soon so close the two were bending slightly. " Fuck it" Carlos cursed, shooting the trap door with his automatic rifle, as the wooden floor board, broke part, and the lock fell apart, falling to the bottom of the hidden chamber.

"Jump !" Leon yelled, as he and Carlos plunged down the dark hole, oblivious to what would happen or where they would drop, or even if they would drop.

Boom.

Dust parted as the two luckily yet painfully hit ground.Carlos blinked his eyes, grabbing the automatic rifle beside him, as Leon had already stood up, holding out of his 9mm guns.

The room was dust and the walls were brick-like.They were in a circular room, at the end there was a narrow passage. The walked down the passage, carefully.

"My fucking walkie-talkie got crushed" Leon groaned, staring at the unusable walkie-talkie and it's missing pieces. " Yours? " Leon asked, hoping it would still be working, so they could call for help. " Nah man, it go fucked up too" Carlos weakly responded, patting his back.

" Well, then we should find the others quickly, before they think we've died or something" Leon sighed.

The walls were so repetitive, everything seemed the same, or they had passed the same passageway many of a times.

" Look a door !" Carlos pointed out, running towards the wooden door. " Fuck man !" Leon yelled, shooting a zombie in it's head, as it appeared from an unseen corner, as he soon-would-attack Carlos, from Behind. Carlos spun around, examining the zombie. "Thanks"He smiled at Leon. "Those things never die" Leon grimly spoke, stepping over the undead.

Carlos opened the door, and now they were in a square-like room, an empty one with a ladder at the end. Leon head first, climbing up the ladder, guns ready to fire.

" Fuck help !" Carlos yelped as the ladder had fallen under, as he grasped onto the patchy land with one hand. " Hold on !" Leon assured, grabbing hold of the man's hand and pulling him up. " Fucking, dammit that's like the 3rd time I would've died, man, you're a life-saver!" Carlos thanked, leaning on his knees as he breathed heavily." No prob." Leon smiled.Now they were on a rotted patch of land. It was a wide area, probably an acre or so with deceased grass, and dirt. " Look, we head straight and we'll reach raccoon City again, that chamber led us out of the city by a few meters, I can see the hummer. Come one !" Leon explained, examining the area.

Boom.

A thunderous sound echoed, like a stampede.The sound grew more melodious as cries could be heard from afar, the wind blew lightly; The sun rose from the clouds slightly, it's grange rays shining. The two could see blurry figures emerging from the horizon, a o-so familiar strut in their devilish walk.

"Fuck, why are there so many hunters !" Leon yelled, staring into the eyes of those demons, as they raced toward the two humans. "Sometimes, I think Barry planned this shit!" Carlos yelled re-loading his Automatic rifle. " No. there's too many !" Leon explained, seeing the army of hunters after them corroding their way to the hummer. In the distance there was an explosion, the fiery embers, shining over the heads the hunters careering toward the two. " Our fucking hummer blew up!" Leon yelled, watching fire behind the army of hunters and the remnants of their black hummer. " Damn Hunters !" Carlos groaned as he scanned the area, then seeing a lake at the end of the rotted field and a boat with a dead driver probably trying to escape. "Look there's a boat !" Carlos told Leon. " We can't just leave them" Leon stared into the man's eyes, hearing the stampede nearing. " We can't just die like this" Carlos urged. Leon grunted, facing the stampede nearing and then at their life boat, he sighed, grabbing Carlos's arm and running towards the boat.

Carlos knocked the aged driver off of the boat and began working the boat with haste."Is it working?" Carlos asked, as Leon checked the ignition. " Sure is" Leon smiled, as Carlos turned it on. The engine whirred, soon starting then stopping again. "Hurry up!" Leon urged, examining the hunters becoming dreadfully close.He shot a few with his 9mm guns, blood spilling everywhere. "It' wont turn on" Carlos frantically turned the key again. Nothing.

Thump.

Two hunters jumped on the boat knocking one of Leon's 9mm away. "Fuck" He yelled, shooting the hunter away with the remaining one.Another one jumped on, as one of the hunters had fallen. "Carlos, hurry !" Leon yelled, dropping to the floor, as he kept firing at the hunters.

click.

" Carlos" Leon urged, throwing his gun at the hunter's face.His heart had skipped beats as he kicked the horrifying hunter's body away from him. " Here" Carlos threw the man his automatic rifle. As soon he blew the two hunters away three more rode on board while ten more were far off in the distance, and others were not to far behind the group of ten advancing.

Click.

He knocked the hunter that had jumped over him, nearly tearing off his skin, with the butt of the rifle.

" Aye Puta! ( Aye Bitch!) " Carlos cursed, soon trying the key once more, as a hunter ripped the clothing on his back, slicing his skin. Carlos yelled in pain, shoving the hunter with his elbow to buy more time."Thank god!" Carlos happily spoke, as the engine began working. He knocked the hunter away with his elbow once more, as he began driving the boat down the river. "Leon !" Carlos yelled, seeing the man knock off a hunter in the murky water, as another one clawed his face leaving marks on his cheek. The hunter attacking Carlos had reared it's ugly head once more, this time landing in front of the boat, serving a block for Carlos's view. It grabbed Carlos from in front, as the man struggled, soon kneeing the creature and kicking it off of the boat, as it submerged underwater.

" Carlos watch out !" Leon warned wounded on the floor, as the last hunter lunged after the Hispanic man driving the white-boat, it's claws tearing though Carlos's legs. " Fuck !" Carlos yelled in agony, as he steered the boat into the plants and shrubs on the sides of the narrow lake, a thick branch stabbing the hunter in it's abdomen .

Crash.

The boat had reared in the trees, causing an explosion. The fiery embers affecting the surrounding trees and shrubs, setting fire to the once desolate river, now being engulfed by the Burning fury.

* * *

Train: South area

There was no breeze, it was stuffy actually. The lights were dim, I could hear the screeches of bats echoing in the railroad station. A railroad station. I hated trains, in fact so much I grew a hatred for railroad stations, but yet here I was exploring it. There was something here that seemed to draw me to it, seemed to lead me here, like a magnetic force. I held my handguns securely, as Chris walked a few steps in front of me. He was still angered, but what could I do? Pretend he's Billy, no I just couldn't. He would never be Billy, Billy wouldn't just appear out of nowhere, Billy was just a distant memory. I had to let him go, as Chris said, as hard as it would be, I had to.

" Look Becky, there's a train at the far end, c'mon, let's check it out" Chris yelled, running towards a red train. Was it the same train? It looked so familiar, it just couldn't be, no. I stared in the distance, as my legs trudged me closer.

I sighed, soon picking up my pace and hurrying over to the train. It didn't seem to be working, it seemed decayed and the red paint chipped. I just couldn't believe this was the same train, the train had crashed and burned.It was just a memory, memories that wished to repeat itself, but it just couldn't.

We had been searching forever, and this, a damn train, we had found. Hopefully it was abandoned.I just wasn't in the mood trying to slay some mutated creature, or to help a survivor out of here. " Becky come check this out?" Chris called me over, he was bending over an open suitcase, files scattered all over the place. I passed a few seats soon leaning over the suitcase and inspecting with him. I picked up one that had caught my interest, as Chris read the tattered paper over my shoulder.

**Project Medusa**

**Jan 4, 05**

**We have successfully taken the DNA stored in Lisa, the mutated creation of ours that a S.T.A.R.S. member, either Christopher Redfeild or Jill Valentine had defeated. She was a mere child we had injected a virus into, then she had taken it to herself to rip the face of her mother's and place it on her blank and scarred face. We had found and placed her DNA in a bottle classified Project Medusa. This would be our new experiment, injecting her DNA in a lethal rattlesnake.**

**Jan 5, 05**

**The Rattle snake had grown tremendously. It may even be stronger than Yawn, a mere snake we injected the T-virus into. We will inject the Project Medusa into a human. Me and my colleague decided to play a little bit of Rock, paper, scissors to decide which human we would test it on. **

**I had won, wonderful. I chose this boy, name Kevin. He was a pudgy boy, one that drove me crazy, asking for chocolates and sorts of delicacies, I had had enough of his nagging, he is my other colleague's son, but he is not an asset in the Umbrella corp. so we have decided to test it on Father and Son.**

**Jan. 6, 05**

**Kevin has transformed perfectly, he is just like Lisa, except a boy itself. But his father, David Castro, has transformed way to well, he is too powerful, this DNA is ingenious. I must send it to Dr. Spencer, he will just fall head over heels for this DNA. I have decided to give it to him personally, maybe he would like to work with me, I have heard he's doing some experiments in Alaska.**

**Jan. 7, 05**

**I have heard that the experiments have escaped, they have killed Kevin, but David vanished.**

**Jan 8, 05**

**David has entered the train, I have no idea why he has come to this train, it seems I have something he wants, maybe it's the father-son connection, even so, I must destroy David, and save the DNA; I have cleverly locked him in a freezer storage room located in the train, it will unlock on February 8th, a month of deep-sleep, unleashing the creature. The train will crash and burn soon killing all the Bitten and me. I am purposeless now, the DNA had been tossed out of the train as David seemingly attacked, me. I will not kill David, yet I will let his fiery fury destroy this world, with every person he has bitten or even scratched the Medusa DNA will be transported to their DNA. My DNA project will be known..._I will not go down like this._**

**- Dr. Erik Eli**

The egdes were tattered and bloodshed, as Jill still held the paper. " Chris, this means Umbrella has still been running, look at the date it's recent, Chris?" I asked. He stood up, staring at the door absently. " It's the 8th" He whispered.

A/n : Chapter 6 includes Rebecca and Chris having to Defeat David a part of the Project Medusa Experiment. I really won't say anything else, it'll give away too much. **But someone dies, and someone lives.**


	6. We're all to blame, We're all a Threat

_**Don't Speak**_

_**By: Rezie**_

**Chapter 6: We're all to blame, we're all a threat**

_**A/n:**_

_**- Thanks Kristine, much thanks.Sorry for the cliff hanger on the Leon -n- Carlos thing. ;) Anyway I liked the fun-house thing too, I thought it was clever but I'm sorry that the writing was Kinda difficult to read. Anyway here's Chapter 6, enjoy !**_

_**Now read -n- enjoy, don't forget to reveiw !

* * *

**_

" It said, the train crashed and burned, then how come it's still here?" I asked Chris, hoping he would calm down and there was logical explanation therefore leading to that wedidn't have to destroy David, that was just making things worse and things were already worse.

" I remember watching on the news -remember a few weeks ago- they had found a wrecked train and then re-built anything that seemed ruined. Professor Eli must have saved the freezer room, and it must have been clear and safe, so they never checked it out." Chris spoke rather slowly, fear traced in his bass tone.

I feared what he had said.

" Or it was bolted and they couldn't break through the barrier, so how can David break through it" Rebecca explained another theory, staring at him.

"This must still be a running train then" He gingerly spoke, clearing my throat.I nodded my head, as I examined his silhouette walking toward the open exit and staring longingly outside. I could sense he knew what was about to occur, I didn't understand why, it was like he was watching some one he loved die, and there was no way to save them.

" Reb -" He began speaking, interrupted by a loud hissing noise. Startled, he gazed past me, quickly pulling out his shotgun and aiming. Turning around, I heard a stomping noise, as I pulled out my two handguns and aimed as well.

**GRR.**

An ear-splitting animalistic roar echoed through the abandoned train, the dim lights in the train flickering on and off.

" Holy shit !" Rebecca Cried, staring at the once intact crimson door that was ripped apart and thrown behind like a piece of paper. A god-forbidden creature emerged, his hideous features completely grosteque.

" Run!" Chris yelled, firing a few rounds of his shotgun, re-loading and pulling me to the other direction, as I halted fire. We raced past the seats and doors, as the creature known as David Kept following us, it's roars growing louder.

" Damn !" Chris yelled, as he and I slid to the edge of a computer room. The grosteque figure ripped the door apart, it's colorless eyes glaring at us. Maggots crawled through the openings in it's flesh, it's back was hunched and scabby.

It wasn't human anymore, as it's bony face still faced the two humans. The reddish-toned bones were revealed from the thin layers of skin on it's face and body.It's Lips were narrow, and it's nose was there no more.One arm was longer than the other, and separate chains were attached to both of the beast's bony arms.

Chris shot the creature, pushing it farther, as Rebecca fired minuscule shots at David. " ARGH !" David yelled, angered by their attacks. He glared at the two humans, it's lips curling around the fang-like teeth as he whipped the rusty chains at Rebecca and Chris. One chain tore through Chris's S.T.A.R.S. uniform as the other barely missed Rebecca and ended up slamming the controls of the train. The controls fizzed, quick surges sparking up.

" Damn !" Rebecca yelled, brushing her left arm, since the sparks had spread on her arm. David roared again, slowly trudging away. Chris weakly held his torso, blood leaking from the wound.

"ARGH !"

Another animalistic roar escaped from the beast, as he lunged at the two that were propped on the floor. " AHH !" Chris yelled in agonizing pain, leaning over Rebecca. " No" Rebecca cried, tears spreading down on her face. David's extended claw pierced through Chris's left arm, as he struggled to survive. She began shooting him with several remaining handgun bullets, soon discarding the gun due to no bullets left.

hummmm

" The train's moving !" Rebecca yelled, shooting David with the last shotgun bullet, as David pulled away from Chris, the claw rapidly released it's puncture on Chris's arm, as the man screamed in pain limply falling on the floor. Rebecca pressed a red button on the counter, closing the door on David. His roars were heard as he tried to destroy the barricade, after a few moments, the sound was halted and he was heard walking away.

The train began humming, soon it began moving at an alarming speed, as Rebecca struggled to help Chris from the ground, his blood leaking on her. She linked her arm with his, knowing the consequence of his heroic actions.

Chris moaned in pain with every step they took. David had disappeared , alarming Rebecca to hurry and find another way out of there.

" What the hell !" Rebecca yelled, hearing a roar and the roof of the train was being pierced open. Rebecca staggered Chris over to the edge of the control room, and propped him in the corner. He still held his side, moaning in pain once in a while. "Chris stay there" Rebecca ordered, lovingly staring at her beau.

_They say you never know what you have until you lose it, or in this situation, until you know you might lose him. I never knew he loved me so much, to risk his own life for me, and I was such an unloving idiot, dreaming Billy would return, and he knew that. I never dreamt how much that hurt him, I never knew how much he cared. But, me I'm a heartless soul, even though at this time, when I know he's so close to becoming another 'David', I'm still thinking about you. About Billy._

**Crash.**

David plunged from the now-broken ceiling, another animalistic growl escaping from the beast. He stalked closer, as I readied to attack but I had no chance. Our guns were wasted, and all the bullets we shot at him, he still seem unhurt.

I scanned the room again. There were many computers and devices; the large window showed the train station's inside and rail-road tracks. David walked closer, small growls escaping from him.

Tunnel Light.

There was light at the end, and there was a large building. This was were the mansion use to be, they had built some sort of ware house over it. We were going to crash and die. Death. It was so close, why wasn't I scared? Maybe because I would escape this torment I went through everyday, the torment that love caused.

One of David's chains swung toward me, as I grabbed the rusty chain that burnt my hands and rolled under swinging it back at the demon. He growled in pain, as it swung to it's hideous features. He groaned, yanking it off and throwing it behind him, to the panels. I numbed the pain that burnt on my hands through my mind.

" Arggh!" David roared again. He quickly lunged at me, as I ducked and his claw pierced the gray wall above Chris. Chris scooted away, squeezing in a small space between a desk and the wall, so he faced the claw and wasn't under it. He squeezed his torso, as he watched me. I saw him try to speak, but he was too weak and helpless.

" Chris, be careful" I yelled, rolling to the other side, as David struggled to pull his claw out of the gray wall.

I ran over to a broken wooden pole, staring at the window once more and we were going to crash.I couldn't let this happen. For Chris, for Billy, I had to live, to bring down the corporation for good, not die in the corporation's grasp. I held the pole securely, rapidly lunging at David that had unhooked it's bloody claw and now faced Chris devilishly.

I stabbed the creature right through the back, pushing the sharp pole through it's massive body, as he roared in pain, soon pulling the pole out of it's scabby torso, like it was a simple fly. He now turned away from Chris, stalking toward me with a devilish smile as well.

I backed away in fear, pressing my back on the controls, as I heard the screeching of the train.

An earthquake overcoming the aged train, as I felt it rumbling.

David roared, angered and lunged toward me, as I ducked again and his other arm punctured the controls.

I slid over to Chris, as the train tumbled over and the lights completely shut off, leaving pitch darkness.

**Boom!**

We had crashed into the warehouse, animalistic growls and engines bursting into flames were heard , as I held tightly onto Chris, and he returned the favor, weakly holding onto me.

* * *

Boat

" AHH" A man hissed, pushing the toppled remnant's of the boat away from him.He pushed the boat over him, letting it splash in the water, as he scanned the jungle-like area. The fire still burned, as he quickly rolled over and extinguished the embers that had taken a liking to him. "Carlos !" He yelled. " Carlos !" He yelled once again, cuffing his mouth with both hands.Leon urgently stared around, staring at the lifeless body of a man, floating in the murky water, a few inches away from where he threw the white boat that now floated as well. Leon jumped from down the small grassy cliff, noticing the bushes that were once there were now withered by the fire. He trudged through the murky water, walking over to his fallen comrade. "The fucking boat saved me" He whispered, lifting the soaking body and staring at the Hispanic man's face. Leon closed his eyes, tears softly drenching his handsome features. He smiled bitterly, closing the openly-burnt eyes of his fellow friend, and turning the boat over with his other hand and laying Carlos in the boat. Leon wiped the tears away, opening Carlos's fingers and taking the lighter Carlos held in his grasp.

" I'll give it back to her. For you lover-boy, I'll give it back to her" He smiled, biting his bottom lip and pushing the boat away.

" Chris " Rebecca whispered, holding her lover in arms, as he pushed his hair away from his face. " Please, wake up " She pleaded, examining her surroundings. An iron pole that was sticking out from the warehouse they had crashed in, now stabbed David, that limply hung from the pole and was engulfed by fire. The train was toppled and fire engulfed the sides of the train, breaking it's way to the interior. Other than some toppled items and burning fixtures, nothing too horrible happened.

Chris groaned slightly, flickering his eyes open holding his wounds tightly, as Rebecca gave him a quick kiss on his lips, and embraced him closer. " We never fucking die, do we ?" He whispered in her ear, as a smile crossed her beautiful features and she kissed him once more. "No" She whispered back, embracing him tighter.

"Where the hell am I?" Leon whined, holding his arm, due to a Second degree burn, the only serious wound he had taken. The skin was melted away revealing a horrific wound.Maybe because his arm, was exposed to the still-awaken fire, from under the boat. The fiery monster was spreading, catching onto the tops of the trees and shrubs, as the smoke filtered the area letting Leon run blindly.

Leon Coughed, clearing his throat and trying to push the smoke away, as he squinted through the smoky atmosphere. "AHH" He groaned, holding onto his arm tightly. He sighed, pulled the tattered black shirt off of his back, revealing a finely-defined torso, and he wrapped the shirt around his arm.

" Help!" He yelled, trying to grab anybody's attention, knowing probably no one could hear, as he staggered through the forest.His head throbbed irritably, as he surveyed the area once more.

" Who's there ?" Another voice answered back. Leon picked up his head, startled at the familiar voice. " Leon S. Kennedy, a S.T.A.R.S. member, and you ?" Leon yelled, coughing once more. " Leon, it's us, Lorraine and Joey" The womanly voice yelled back. " Help" Leon groaned once more before fainting to the floor, and then it was pitch black.

* * *

" Dammit, I hate this smoke" Joey groaned, still urgently looking for Leon. " I know" Lorraine answered spreading leaves away from her path. " Look that's him come on!" Lorraine stated, staring at a fallen man on the grassy floor.

The two raced over to him, as Joey lifted the man up and the two made their way out of the forest.

* * *

"Jill..Chris... it's Joey Pilot" Came a static-like sound from Chris's walkie-talkie attached to his back. Now they were inside the ware house, in a medic room, where Jill was tending to Chris's wounds.The place smelled hospital-like and Chris laid on a small cot. Chris reached to his back and took out the walkie-talkie.

" It's us, over" Chris hoarsely spoke, giving the walkie talkie to Jill.

" Where are you two, over?" Joey spoke.

"We're in a warehouse, where the mansion use to be in, where are the others, over?" Jill spoke, wrapping Chris's torso up.

" Lorraine and Leon are here, we have no idea where Jill and Claire are and Carlos has been... killed, over" Joey stated slowly.

" Killed, what happened?" Chris hoarsely spoke alarmingly as Rebecca now sprayed first-aid spray on her wounded palms. She clenched her eyes in pain, as the stinging numbed down and her wounds were literally healed.

" We we're being attacked by hunters, so we went on a boat. We crashed and burned. And I survived...sadly he didn't. Our hummer got blown up too.Chris, I think Barry has something to do with this" Leon now spoke into the walkie-talkie, massaging his arm.

Rebecca sighed, staring at Chris. " He's really dead ?" Rebecca asked, whispering slightly with disbelief.

"yes..sadly" Leon whispered back, closing his eyes.

Rebecca gulped, unevenly breathing as she brushed her hair back. Chris took hold of her hand squeezing tightly, feeling a pain surging through his body as well as to a loss of a partner and a friend.

'Where...Where are you guys now?" Rebecca lightly asked.

" At the spot we all were ordered to meet after securing the areas" Joey explained, as Lorraine and Leon sat on the cold cement and Joey paced back and forth.

" Go south, meet us up at the warehouse. At the mansion spot, Leon there should be a train rammed into the side of the mansion. Pass the train and find us quickly, meet us at the lobby.We must re-group. When you reach the warehouse, contact us and we all will meet at an exact location, we still have to pursue the mission and if Barry is part of this, we will get down to the bottom of it. Don't worry about contacting Claire and Jill, we'll do that" Rebecca ordered.

" All right, we'll do so" Leon agreed.

" Leon" Rebecca said.

" Yeah" Leon replied.

" Be careful" Rebecca spoke once more before giving the walkie-talkie back to Chris.

" You too" Leon replied, giving the walkie-talkie back to Joey.

"See you later then, over and out" Chris responded, clicking the walkie-talkie off.

Leon sighed, staring at the sunset rising. " I'm gonna have some alone time" Leon weakly said, walking farther away from the two.

* * *

" Joey..." Lorraine spoke. This was the first time since their the situation that had occurred between them during the snake incident. " I'm sorry" He blurted, walking over to her. She smiled at him, laying her back down on the cement floor. " I..um" He stuttered, leaning over her. " Just" He started talking again. " Shh" Lorraine hushed the man, leaning up-right so their faces were in front of each other, clearly invading each other's personal space. Joey smiled, taking her face and bringing her closer, soon pursuing in a deep kiss.

Their tongues slashed together in a dance, as Lorraine floated in his intoxicating kiss.

* * *

Claire leaned on the wall tired of walking as she watched Jill lean next to her. Jill bit her upper lip, staring at the floor, soon glancing at Claire. Claire turned her face, staring at Jill as Jill moved her hands towards Claire's face trying to push stranded hairs away. Claire bitterly moved her face away, standing up and glaring down at the older woman.

Buzz.Buzz.

" Claire, Jill. It's Rebecca and Chris, over" Buzzed the walkie-talkie in Jill's pants.

" yeah what's up , over" Jill spoke into, holding it to her face.

" Where are you guys ?" Rebecca asked.

" We're near the spot you guys ordered us to go after we would secure the area" Jill explained eyeing Claire and the look on her face.

" All right, hurry up over there, the other's will explain everything when you reach it". Rebecca explained.

"Where are you guys now?" Jill asked.

"Warehouse" Rebecca answered.

" Warehouse, I thought we were suppose to meet up at the middle spot or whatever you Wanna call it ?" Jill asked, still staring at the raging Claire.

"They'll tell you everything, over" Rebecca responded, bandaging Chris wound from David, knowing she had to locate an anti-virus for him.

"Okay, over and out" Jill agreed, placing the walkie-talkie back in her pant's pocket.

Claire stood against the wall once more, crossing her arms in spite.

" Don't lie to me Jill" Claire gingerly spoke, staring at her lover. " Fine, I wont" Jill reacted, angered by her rude state. " I'm still in love with her okay. What do you want me to do, erase her from my memories.Throw away the only person that cared about me.What do you want me to do, Claire?" Jill angrily explained, now glaring at Claire, standing mere inches in front of the younger girl.

Claire stared at the girl, anger fuming in her mind. " J-" She began being cut off by Jill hurriedly pushing her against the wall and burying her words by an intense kiss. Claire struggled at first, then giving in to the girl's sensual kiss. Claire comforted in her touch, soon accepting the kisses Jill pushed her back in the wall.

* * *

Middle area

" Finally, the bimbos are here" Leon smiled, staring at the two ladies finally arriving. Claire smiled, pushing him back as he gave her a friendly hug and did the same to Jill. "What happened to your shirt ?" Claire flirted, smiling at him. "Your arm too, lover boy ?" Claire smiled. Jill grimly stared at the floor,upset by her flirting, but knew it was just her friendly act toward Leon.

" Anyway what happened?" Jill asked ..

She surveyed the group noticing one member was missing. " Where's Carlos?" She asked. " Chris and Rebecca are in the warehouse, where the mansion use to be, we need to meet up with them" Joey explained. " We know already, Carlos?" Jill asked, urgency in her voice.

" He's...He's dead" Leon explained staring at her. " O" She whispered, glaring at the floor. "Dead" She weakly spoke, staring at the ground. " Dead" She repeated. She gulped, still staring at the floor. Claire laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, as Jill weakly smiled at the younger girl.

Leon explained everything that had occurred and so did the others. Jill and Claire, mostly Claire with the fun-house, and Joey and Lorraine with the mutated snake. The group went intoxicatingly silent, soon being disturbed by Jill. " Fucking Barry, knew we couldn't trust him again" She groaned, feeling droplets touch her skin.

The group agreed. " We need to go, before things get worse" Leon ordered, staring at the murky sky. They all sighed, walking towards the south area.

* * *

" Still can't believe he died" Jill spoke, staring at Claire. "What you're in love with him too" Claire glared at her, as the two walked separately from the group. " Drop it, Claire" Jill warned, staring at the girl.

" Whatever" Claire angrily spoke, gritting her teeth. "He saved me...saved me over a hundred times. Umbrella was after me, him, and Alice. To this day they still are. " Jill explained, never wanting to see her in distress. " They got Alice...now Carlos...guess whose next?" She sarcastically spoke, breathing slowly.

" Why you three?" Claire asked, trying to make it sound like she didn't care, but deep down she cared so dearly.

" Because we're part of the nemesis program. Alice was experiment two and we are the targets" She clarified, smiling a bit. Claire stared at her confusingly. " Before this.Before Umbrella was destroyed, we had a story. We had a different reason to destroy Umbrella, not for the sake of the World. But for love, friendship and our being." She simply stated, reminiscing about that time." We were a threat...that's why.We still are.I still am at least" She weakly announced, placing her hands in her pockets. " Are we in danger?" Claire asked, fear traced in her voice. " You, Joey, Leon and Lorraine..even Rebecca and Chris. I won't lie, you'll always be in danger for tying Umbrella.Not because you're with me, because you're a threat too" She said, feeling rain touching her face and soon a downpour erupting.

"Hurry up, you two don't Wanna get Phnemonia now!" Leon screamed, signaling for the two to get under the safety of the Railroad ceilings.

" Come on Gorgeous " Jill smiled, taking her arm as the two hurried to the others.

* * *

"Okay so we're all here" Rebecca surveyed the group as Chris staggered behind her. "Chris, are you okay?" Jill asked, hurrying over to him and aiding him over to the circle of People.Chris miled at her as Rebecca stared at teh beautiful girl, envying her beauty but soon shruggin of the feeling.

Rebecca explained what had happened to them, all concluding that Barry must have done such a heinous doing.

"Bitch ass mother fucker" Leon groaned, surveying the room. It was plain, like an ordinary warehouse, with many rooms and stairways, nothing really fancy much like the mansion.

" So, Barry wants us to get killed" Leon groaned again. " He succeeded with Carlos" Leon sighed, feeling anger rising.

"Why though?" Rebecca asked in deep thought.

"We're all to blame" Jill spoke.

The group furrowed their eyebrows, clearly confused.

"We're all a threat". Jill smiled.

**A/n : You see told you someone dies and someone lives. Sorry, just had to kill Carlos. j.k No really. ;) Anyway well next chapter they search the warehouse, soon uncovering the secrets. The group knows Umbrella is alive and well and are willing to bring them down. The group know their all threats, so death is pretty much what Umbrella wishes for them. Death or becoming another mutated creature. Well REVEIW !**


	7. Run

**_Don't Speak_**

**_By Rezie_**

**_A/n: Thanks Kristine. I really appreciate your Reveiws and it doesn't sound like your using big words.lol. Anyway Rebecca does have internal conflicts, battling her emotional distress. In this Chapter, it's kind of all about what they are thinking, not really describing where they are, what happened or who they are with( Only refers to Rebecca). Chapter 8 will explain everything that had happened._ **

**Read -n- Enjoy Reveiws Please ! Run by SnowPatrol**

**Chapter 7: Run

* * *

**

I'll sing it one last time for you

Then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done

* * *

_Those eyes._

_They were so beautiful._

_I cradled your head in my arms, then I forget my primary mission. Before you had shuttered close, I saw those eyes, was captivated in your fixated stare before you disappeared once more.Maybe you were as surprised as I was that fate would grant us our dream of meeting once more. But as cruel as fate was, you weren't breathing, you weren't there and I knew deep inside you were having your own battles, and it hurt me so that I couldn't help you fight. _

_I wish you'd awaken so you'd know how much I truly cared about you, how much I despised the world for wronging you, the man that banished my fears and troubles. Even your voice caused the despair to leave, just your presence seemed to make things better._

_I felt the tears crawling down my face,the warmth so foreign to my skin,squeezing your hand tightly as I began shivering in fear, fear of losing you ...losing you again._

_I felt uncontrollable shivers raining down my spine as I held you tightly, never wanting to let go of your limp body._

_I shut my eyes, praying that you'd be awake, praying that when I opened them you'd be staring back at me with thosedark spheres of yours. With those enchanting eyes._

_I grabbed your thick hair, falling deeply in despair as I felt you weren't moving neither hearing an utter from those lips of yours._

_I mustered up the courage to open my eyes, praying once more when I did, that smile of yours would be what I had opened my eyes too, but when I did... It was the same dead body in my lap, that I held onto for dear life. The body that Umbrella had been tested and mutilated then thrown in the cells because of no further use, but I found you. _

_I didn't want to find you... not like that at least. Not dead. Not cold._

_I shuddered in fear, in fear that all my time hoping that you'd be in that happy family and living that life dreamed for was thrown away._

_Shuddering because, here where I had found you would be where I would die as well.I wish I could run, run from the world, run with you._

_I blinked the tears away, shuddering in pain once more as the tears drenched my shirt._

_I gasped feeling your hand squeeze mine, as my tears kept falling, not of pain but of happiness, of hope.

* * *

_

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Away from here

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

* * *

" Where are they, it's been a while?" Tucking her hair behind her ear, she smiled, comfortingly squeezing the man's hand. Chris groaned, tightly holding his stomach in agony, as he clenched his eyes. The slash wound on his arm transformed into a dull green, as the veins outstretched around the wound. "They'll come back with the antidote, wherever they are" Jill comforted, staring at the man lying on the bed so helpless and useless as she examined him having a struggle deep in his mind.

"Have...Have you ever lost hope, Jill ?" He asked, clearing his throat as Jill held his large hand in her tiny ones.

" Everyday...everyday" She lightly spoke, almost inaudible. " Can I ask you a question?" He asked, staring into her eyes and his appeared red and his veins outstretched in his orbs as he focused them on the woman.

She nodded, weakly smiling at the dying- well transforming- man.

" Would you kill me?" He asked, staring at the ceiling idly.

" Um..I...I.." She paused, staring at her partner searching those blood-shot orbs that were navigating the dingy ceiling.

Chris turned his face, staring at the woman's eyes pleading for an answer to why he had asked such a question.

" There's no hope Jill. I don't want you to have to fight the medusa prototype of Chris Redfeild." He groggily responded, still sarcastically hinted, staring into her face trying to decipher the look in her eyes. " But when you have to, Kill me..." He seriosuly announced, not having the courage to stare into her eyes.

" I need you to do this for me, Promise" He desperately asked her, fearing the alternative prototype of himself.

" Jill, Take care of her for me will you?" He asked, smiling weakly as he mustered up the strength to keep his blood-shot spheres alive.

She bit her upper lip, trying to keep professional and cold, rubbing his hands lovingly as her eyes glistened in obscure pain.

Chris squeezed the girl's petite hands, smiling ever so weakly. " I'll take care of her.." Jill whispered, as he signaled her to near him. Her face hovered over his, as he took her head closer and whispered in her ear " Answer the question, Would you kill me...Promise me, you will?" He desperately asked. He smiled, staring at her face as his hold on her head weakly ended and his arm limply fell to his side and ever so slowly his eyes shut.

" Please..." She pleaded, gritting her teeth as she grasped his hand ever-so hopingly. " Don't die on me" She begged, dropping to her knees as her head rested on Chris's lap. " Don't leave me" She whispered, the liquid release drenching her flushed cheeks. "Please don't leave me alone, not when you're right next to me" She begged louder, banging her fist softly on the sheets that covered the man's body. "Please" She cried, shivering as she grasped his large hand.

* * *

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes

Makes it so hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbye

I nearly do

* * *

" Lorraine!" Joey yelled, flailing around and swinging his arms violently, trying to release the chains that secured him on the gray brick walls that caged him. He stared at the metal door, and the hanging lamp that swayed back and forth.

" Let me see her, Please don't hurt her!" He cried, shuddering and breaking out in tears as his drooped in defeat. "Please don't hurt her..please..take me instead...let her go" He pleaded silently.

" AHH" He cried, struggling to escape the chains that secured him but failed as his arms dangled down and bruises were left on his wrist.

* * *

Light up...

Slower slower

We don't have time for that

All I want is to find an easier way

To get out of our little heads

* * *

" Please don't hurt me" She begged as probes were being stuck into her like she was some sort of animal.

" Shh, sleep tight my dear" A man cooed, sliding his hand over her eyes, so they could closer. He laughed silently, staring at the girl. " Sleep tight" He spoke once more, departing as his white lab coat billowed.

* * *

Have heart my dear

We're bound to be afraid

Even if it's just for a few days

Making up for all this mess

* * *

" Leon, Where'd they come from?" Claire asked the man frightened, examining the nearing horde. " Hell" He spoke, loading a magnum he had discovered, searching the area with his eyes. " We're in hell with those demons" He gritted his teeth, examining the blood-thirsty demons.

" We should have brought sun-tan lotion" She sighed, loading her newly-discovered shotgun and aiming it at the hundreds of Undead staggering toward the two as they stood on the roof of the warehouse.

He laughed at her persistent jokes as they were about to get mauled by zombies and had no exit, since they were blocking there way out, which was also the way they had gotten on the roof. " Well, what do we do now?" She asked, looking up at his face. He shrugged smiling at the shorter woman.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was Kinda short, but Lets see: Chris and Jill are in the medical room.Rebecca's with with a 'man' in a jail cell. Lorraine is a test subject. Joey is being locked up by chains in another jail cell. Claire and Leon are on the roof, figuring out an escape route.**

**Chapter 8 coming up !**

**Remember to Reveiw !**


	8. FlashBack

_**Don't Speak**_

_**By: Rezie**_

**A/n: Thanks Kristine. Your awesome ! lol. anyway here's Chapter 8, Read and Reveiw. ENJOY! Positive Feedback People, Positive, Peace. lol..I'll shut up now.**

Chapter 8: Flashback

" Okay, guys basically we need to locate the serum for Chris. He's transforming quite too fast.We must locate it quickly, after finding the serum return here. We are not exact to what or where this serum may be, we are not exact to even if there is an antidote made, but we must.." Rebecca paused, staring at the floor. "We must save him...no mater what..we at least can try" She swallowed hard staring at the brick-like floor idly talking to Lorraine, Joey and Jill.

"Becks" A hand caressed her back shoulder. " It'll be okay..." Jill reassured, even though she didn't know the outcome. Rebecca stayed still, examining the ancient rusted floor.

* * *

Claire treated Leon's wounds in the small clinic, Chris weakly laid in. He hadn't budged, not even spoken a single word, only small moans escape his cracked lips.

She began bandaging his burnt arm, as the searing pain of the medication coursed through his arm.

Claire finished bandaging, standing up and leaning over Chris as Leon put his tattered shirt back on.

"He's not going to make it, is he?" She asked, rubbing her brother's hand. "He will, Chris is known for surviving" Leon neared her, hanging his good arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

" He will...like the other times, I know he will" Leon assured her once more knowing she had the least expectations for his survival.

She shuddered, facing Leon with red eyes and watery skin. She clenched her teeth wiping the tears away, as Leon pulled her near shushing her and patting her back.

"It'll be okay..." He whispered to her as her grasp on him tightened and her whimpers grew louder.

* * *

" We'll find it" Joey assured her.

Rebecca nodded, heading back into the clinic room, followed by Jill.

" Joey" Lorraine said, staring at him hard. "Maybe we can find your antidote too?" She specified.

"Maybe" He spoke blankly, grabbing her hand and examining it. "Tell me" She insisted. "About what?" He kept examining the lines carved in her palm.

" The truth" She said pulling her hand away from his large fist, slowly.

"Hmm..the truth.." He half-laughed. Sighing only to see his laughter made the situation worse.

" The truth...is that I'm" He paused, trying to decipher the look on her face. Did she really care for him so?

" Dying...dying slowly" He slowly announced finding an odd difficulty in those words, scanning her elegant form and shape.

" I.." He paused nearing the clinic door. " I can't say more" He slowly said, slightly opening the door.

"Why?" She softly asked.

"Because I can't remember anymore...I just know..just know...that I'm dying because of the disease...because I am what I am" He gloomily stared at her, noticing her eyes threatened to cry.

He then stared at the floor, entering through the door and letting it close.

* * *

Rebecca had asked Jill to stay so maybe if something went wrong, someone would be there looking after Chris . Jill reluctantly agreed, wanting to search for the cure as well, not to be looking after, but she knew this was important as well and agreed, knowing Chris would do the same for her, even how much he desired the taste of adventure. They were allies, will always be even if he was in some sort of sleep, waging battle underneath his skin.

Joey and Lorraine paired up, searching the middle floors. Claire and Leon search the upper floors, Leaving Rebecca searching the bottom halves of the immense warehouse, underground facility.

They had another task at hand, saving Chris. It was impossible, knowing the warehouse had to many secret compartments. But miracles weren't impossible.

They would search the labs, there had to be labs in the underground hive and probably plenty spread out among the large warehouse. They split the entire facility, including underground stations in three halves, even though it was a building of immense floors. They had to have hope, but that hope was silently fading in each of them like flickering fire.

* * *

Hours Later

Rebecca sprinted through every corridor, being as stealthy as possible. It had dawned on her, of course there weren't many guards securing the facility when they had last attempted to destroy it years ago. They all were working in the underground floors, deep in the lairs of Umbrella, safe from anything, anyone or any attack, they had well-planned everything as expected, but not known.

She ran down several flights of stairs, ending to a white double-door with red sides. Stopping to take a breather, she pushed the doors slightly open, peering her head in just enough to see. Those white, intoxicating halls had returned.

Sighing she passed through only to be grabbed from the side, thrown on the floor helplessly as her gun slid in the hands of a man clad in a Hive uniform. Another Hive member took the butt of his shotgun and violently slammed it across her forehead, wiping her unconscious and bloody. After the brutal attack, everything turned pitch-black vice-versa to the intoxicating white atmosphere.

* * *

" Leon, stop searching ever room in every hall, Time is running out" Claire glared at him, knowing his habit of searching every area precisely. "Maybe the antidote could have been there" He whined, making a point. "The antidote will not be in the girl's locker room" She pointed out, watching the swinging door finally close to a stop. "Why is there a girl's locker room in this warehouse...odd" he questioned. "Maybe this use to be an old facility used for harboring sports or such" Claire said, staring at the yellowish-tanned wallpaper. At the edges the wallpaper was torn.

Leon stopped dead in his tracks, glaring at the floor. "What?" Claire asked aggravated, now facing him. "Shh" He hushed. Claire glared at him, wondering what had happened. "there's something else here" He spoke. " Sure" Claire said in disbelief wondering what he had heard, only to turn around and walk away.

" Claire!" Leon leaped on her, pushing her to the floor as a pair of Cerberuses lunged at her only to miss.

She stood up frightened, staring at the bloody dogs. "Guns?" She asked, silently scanning her gear. "None" He breathed, pulling her hand and running the other way up flights of Stairs as the dogs rushed after them, soon followed by several undead.

Running up several more flights, their legs ached, feeling the bones would pop out at any moment, Claire weakly tumbled on the floor. "Get up, hurry!" Leon picked her up, carrying her tiny body in his arms as the view of the dogs rushed behind him.

Beady eyes shot at him as he hurried her up, examining a shotgun on the floor. Carrying Claire on his shoulder difficulty, he reached for the shotgun, cocking it one-handed as he laid on the floor, Claire laying down with him, in his sitting on his legs. As the Cerberuses lunged at him, shooting one in the mouth as the internal organs and guts burst open and the rest of it's bloody corpse lay rest on the floor. Cocking the gun once more, he shot the other bloody canine in the foot, causing it to limp it's way up the stairs. Cocking it once more, he shot the dog's blood head, causing it to lay dead on the floor.

Breathing heavily and laying his shotgun on the floor, he heard a thumping noise as Claire turned over and laid on his chest, breathing of exhaustion and trying to forget the imagery of the canine's inside now spilled all over her clothes and floor.

" Fucking zombies" He groaned, making his way up. "Thanks..." Claire weakly thanked him staring into his eyes, as he nodded and held that stare.

_Moooooan_

The zombies staggered closer as the two made there way up a few more slights, ending up by a white door, with a magnum laying on the floor. "Take the shotgun, it's better" He breathed, giving her the shotgun and picking up the magnum.

" What's the fucking code?" Claire grunted, fiddling with the small device attached to the side of the door. Leon shrugged, watching her.

_Mooooan_

The zombies neared, as the bloody decomposed heads came into sight.

"Fuck it" He groaned, throwing his body at the door as he came crashing to the other side revealing the top of the warehouse.

* * *

"Where am I?" Rebecca asked herself, holding her head of dizziness. "What is this place?" She asked startled, examining the bland brick-like, dingy walls and cob-webs decorating the room. "I'm in a jail cell" She told herself, standing up to walk around the room. Chains hung on the walls, on the other side of the room skeletons corroded it. The room smelled deathly and horrific, as light barely lit the room.

She back-tracked, eyes apprehensively searching for an escape from the horrible area, only to hit something with the back of her foot. "Ahh" She softly cried, turning her face around to examine what she had hit. A body laid, there with it's face down. Curious, she kneeled next to the body, staring at it's head of hair. She turned the face over, surprised to the familiar features. Tears formed in her eyes, uncontrollable liquid pierced the cold floor. "Billy..." She mourned. "Please...wake up" She mourned, lightly shaking the fallen man,

* * *

" You have no memory?" Lorraine asked him, watching him swing a pipe around, he had found de-attached in one of the rooms. Staring at her for a second he then turned his stare away.

" Only of what he said...what that scientist told me" He stared forward clenching the pipe way too tightly. Lorraine pressed her hand on his clench, as the two halted. "What did he tell you?" She insisted, searching his cold demeanor. "He said I was a wonderful mutation..." He stopped. "A creature" He spoke distastefully.

"With strength and endurance but with one flaw. My flaw is that I don't have enough time before the disease living in me would kill me" Joey said beginning to walk once more, as Lorraine followed still with the same demeanor.

" You don't have to fight it alone" Lorraine assured him, tucking her hair back.Without words spoken he stopped again, searching her eyes.

She stepped closer, trying to decipher the demeanor he held, yet so close his breath brushed over hers. Leaning in to hopefully kiss him once more, he pulled away, leaving her hurt and mislead.

He gulped, trying to conceal the emotions running in him seeing how hurt she was. But she had to know there was not an antidote known of and he couldn't be with her, until he knew there would be an antidote, he could hurt her like that.

Hurt, she turned away.

" Lor-" Joey cried seeing a tranquilizer had pierced her neck, only another one to stab him in the neck. He fell to the floor, staring at the man who had shot him only to shoot him more and more. "You...you did that to me..you're her..." Joey whispered, dropping to the floor after 10 or so tranquilizers were ejected in his bloodstream, most striking him in the neck and arm.

The scientist neared the two bodies fallen on the floor. " Prep the girl for testing, throw that little mutation in the cells, let him die like that" She paused staring at the two. He's dying anyway." kicking his body, the red-head glared at the man.

" Bye Bye Joseph, hopefully we'll never meet again and you and this girl will never either" She laughed maniacally as several scientist grabbed the two, her fire red braids whipping in different directions. "That's what you deserved for trying to bring me down agent Pilot" She laughed departing, her ironic sweet voice echoing throughout the corridors.

_**A/n: All right so that was a quick flashback. I know I didn't focus too much on Rebecca, but that's next chapter. **_

**READ IF U WANNA KNOW MORE ABOUT JOEY PILOT !**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_**So basically Joey has no memory of anything that had happened before what that scientist said, scientist being a fiery red-head, insane and fiery. This exactly occurred one year ago. He has no memory he use to be an undercover agent. OOPS said too much, well while I'm at at, let me share more. He was an undercover agent for the R.P.D. on a case to try to capture a cynical scientist, a crazed one working for Umbrella seemingly killing citizens for her project, this was an undercover case he and his partner were chosen for. **_

_**After that, he had sought to discover what had happened for those 18 years he was alive. Therefore finding the cure to make him live and maybe remember. So he sought to become a S.T.A.R.S. member. He had to keep his identity secret, so he really doesn't have a sister, he doesn't even know if he has a family, he really has no clue who he is, only his name.**_

_**Bits of memories come to him, like he remembers he helped fight and protect in the outbreak case, etc. But memories come to him in fragments. Yeah, he's young, so when he was 18 he was already in the R.P.D., whatever my story. lol j.k He's Kinda like Rebecca, high standards.**_

**Well I'll stop ranting. Chapter 9 next.**

_**-Rezie**_


	9. Making sure it's not a dream

_**Don't Speak**_

_**By: Rezie**_

A/n: Thanks Kristine for the reveiws. Is greatly appreciated. Anyway, everyone's reveiws, especially yours have made this story really great for me. Well, here's the next chapter, read and enjoy. Remember to reveiw people.

* * *

Chapter 9: Making sure it's not a dream

Laying next to him, we hadn't moved from that position. I searched his tired eyes, trying to decipher the expression he wore. I saw him crack a smile, bringing his hands closer as he wiped the tears away. I couldn't help but cry even more, smiling at him as I leaned my forehead to his.

A few minutes had passed and we hadn't said a word. Maybe because we couldn't believe this was real, I couldn't at least.

" Please tell me your real ?" I finally spoke, my voice stammered. He didn't answer, just lay there and stare into my face as I felt his hot breath. He caressed my face with his large hands, combing my short hair back. " Making sure it's...not-not a d-dr-dream, huh Doll face?" He asked, stuttering a bit as he cleared his throat, face weak.

She nodded, smiling gracefully as he neared her, lips so close to touching.

It was intoxicating. The feeling surged through my body, I could still feel his kiss on my tongue.It was like velvet to my skin, so soft and smooth. So refreshing and loving.

He separated, staring at me, almost seeming dead as he transformed to a pale white, a dead ivory.

Slowly he neared me, deathly and painfully moving his lips to my forehead he lightly kissed me before his strength failed him and his lids shut over those eyes.

"No stay awake. please stay awake" I begged him, hovering over him and examining the pale man. " Please..." I mourned, lightly shaking him.

I searched the cell, trying to find any sort of medicine to revive him from his ill state. He was weak, and soon would die in this cell if I couldn't find any sort of help, soon I would die too.

* * *

He rubbed his wrist, yanking off the wrist-chains and throwing them on the cell floor. He examined the chains he had violently ripped off, fallen on the floor. His wrists were crimson and rusted due to yanking the chains that secured him, anger had violently taken over him.

" Fucking red-head, plans back-fired on that stupid slut again" He sighed, still sarcastically hinted. The room was small, similar to Billy and Rebecca's room, with the smell of corpse and death.

He examined the room, noticing a medium-sized vent ripped open on the bottom of the floor, probably from mutated rats gnawing it's way through, since three were dead rats on the floor.

He stalked over to the vent, it was rust colored and another hideous smell resonated from the vent. Joey scrunched his nose, completely disgusted by the aroma.

Lowering down on his stomach, he crawled under the vent, this time the smell causing his eyes to water.

* * *

After further examination of the cell, Rebecca had gotten nowhere and Billy had gotten worse due to no medicine.

"Help...Please some one !" She yelled to no one in particular, dropping to her knees crying .

"Rebecca..." Joey said to himself, hearing the familiar echo of the voice. There were two passages: one to his left and one to his right.

Hearing another far echo, he hurried and crawled over to the passage to his left, the smell of death increasing as he went deeper, the screams beginning to rise.

"Rebecca !" Joey yelled, hoping she would hear him.

" Joey...Joey" She whispered in disbelief, wiping her tears away and standing up. " Joey !" She yelled, frantically searching the room with her eyes.

" Rebecca !" She heard him yelling, still trying to find where he was.

Boom

The area behind the skeletons and corpse burst open, the vent pushing the skeletons and corpse a little.

She hurried over there, wondering why she hadn't checked behind there, maybe it was the intoxicating smell.

She pushed them aside and there was Joey. Helping him out and brushing off the debris on him, a smile came to her face hugging him tightly.

" Come on, let's get out of here" He instructed grabbing hold of her wrist. " Not without him" She said, staring at Billy.

Joey noticed tears blemished her beautiful features. Without hesitation, he carried Billy, sliding him through the vent carefully.

* * *

" Leon, what the hell do we do !" Claire asked, staring back at the edge of the building they stood near too.

He shook his head, dropping the magnums due to no bullets left and Claire was gun-less as well, as the Zombies drove on, blocking any way out.

He stared back down at the edge. It was an empty sandlot, probably the back of the warehouse. He focused his view on the sides of the building, there was a ledge wide enough to walk on.

" Claire, follow me" He instructed, walking back and carefully stair-casing down the ledge.

" What're you doing..." She asked, staring at him and then at the hordes of zombies. "Answer me" She frantically said, frozen in horror. "Hurry..come here" He instructed.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around only to be surprisingly clawed by a crawling zombie that had attached itself to it's leg. Many others headed near her, she could see her death before her and because of this she became manic, hurrying to escape the grasp. "

Help!" She struggled to yell, soon being bitten by one in the leg. Wincing, she kicked the zombie's hideous face, causing it to lose hold for a second.

" Dammit, come on!" Leon yelled, grabbing the nearest leg, as she battled the zombies and yanking her away from them. They eagerly followed only to fall to their dismay, followed by others groaning and moaning.

He yanked her up to the ledge with him, examining her figure. She held her leg, painfully breathing.

" We'll get the antidote, promise" He smiled with hopingly, knowing that finding the antidote would be quite difficult.

Holding onto her and moving down the ledge.

* * *

After several minutes they discovered an open window to a lab. Leon helped her inside, examining the white room. " Where are we?" She weakly asked.

" No idea" He answered, bending down to pick up a handgun. "No idea" He spoke again, cocking the handgun.

creak.

The door carefully opened, as Leon reared his gun ready.

" Leon !" Rebecca yelled, staring at the two.

" Oh, god !" Claire cried in relief.

" Are you two okay ?" Joey asked, carrying Billy on his back, still not seeming tired.

" She got bitten" Leon explained, staring at the girl.

There were stretchers and sorts of devices and chemicals in the room, many compartments probably containing herbs a treatments perfect for Rebecca.

" Get her on a stretcher and get Billy on one too" She instructed, running over to the drawers and quickly searching them.

After finding the last remaining anti-virus and injecting it in Claire, she then mixed some herbs and gave them to Billy. She then forced down a few pills on him, and wrapped his body up with cloth due to several wounds.

* * *

"Chris is probably already...gone" Claire leaned on the window sill, peering outside as the two boys were outside searching the premises and seeing if there was anything important. Rebecca stayed watch of Billy, holding his hand and staring at the man lovingly.

"There's still a glint of hope" She spoke to her, hoping things would get better. " Don't you care?" Claire asked, bitterly facing around and watching her. "I do...trust me I do" Rebecca defended herself, leaving Billy's hand and laying it across his broad chest; She stood up and stared at Chris's sister.

" hmm.." She sighed, glaring at Rebecca. "You were never in love with him...not like you are with Billy" Claire softened her stare, staggering nearer to the girl. Rebecca stared at the floor, unable to speak the words she wanted.

"Well?" Rebecca glared, her angered overcoming her. 'Well?" She angrily questioned, clearly much more angrier than she expected.

"No..." Rebecca whispered, barely audibly.

"No..." Claire repeated, sighing tiredly.

* * *

There was a dull silence, not a sound penetrating it as the two girls finished there previous conversation.

"Rebecca" A warm hoarse voice spoke silently. Rebecca turned her head around, staring at the man in the stretcher, staring at her. " Your alive" She smiled, walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Never died" He smirked, grabbing her hand lovingly.

" Rebecca..Claire..." The door flew open, as Leon walked in carrying Jill in his arms and Joey followed carrying two automatic rifles and three handguns, found on there search. Jill appeared extremely fatigue and a knife stabbed her arm, as she limply laid in his arms, blood-shed.

"What happened?" Claire asked, walking over to Jill with concern. " She was running..running away from..." Leon stammered, only to stop by the sound of animalistic roars. "him" He weakly said, staring at the ground.

"Claire..." Jill weakly said, wincing.

" Guys, Hold off Chris and I'll take care of Jill. Quick..hurry!" Rebecca ordered as Leon dropped Jill on the stretcher and the two men ran out side.

* * *

A/n: Sorry I know this chapter wasn't that good. :(

Anywhoo please reveiw. Next chapter might take longer since this week is Test Week (FCAT). And I'm failing so I need to get my grades up . Pz out.


	10. Death is no obstacle

_**Don't Speak**_

_**By Rezie

* * *

**_

A/n: Okies, here's chapter 10.Thanks for all the reveiws and yeah I'm from Florida, Miami to be exact. Um, let's see Spring break is coming up, can't wait. I get to talk on the phone...ALL DAY! and maybe if I don't get grounded, I can go somewhere with my friends, like go to the mall...jack some beer...hahaha...sorry ..I'll stop ranting on with the story..Have fun ! R&R

This chapter has alot to do with jill. Meant to sidetrack on purpose, molds the whole story. get me?

Thanks Robby, loves ya.Sorry I didn't come to school on Monday, _March 14_, felt kinda sick and I didn't wanna wake up. So I told the 'rents I was having a headache and felt like vomiting, thoart was killing me etc., only I had a stuffy nose and sore throat. but w.e. grr, i hate monday mornings. Well I'll shutup.

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Death is no obstacle_**

* * *

_Flashback_

Smoothly running her frail fingers on the man's unshaved chin, she longingly stared into his orbs; A slight glint shimmered in his dark orbs, as a lost tear shed down his ivory face yet his eyes remained the identical dead stare. Leaning in, Jill whispered in his ear, her voice crackling with an untold difficulty. " Promise" Her rosy lips shivered, giving him a shallow kiss on the cheek and combing his hair lovingly, like a mother toward a child. Doing best to retain the tears that threatened to explode, she rose grasping the shotgun from the table next to her, with one hand weakly, almost letting it escape from her shaky fist. Taking one last look at the man she once knew, shuddering in fear, she slowly opened the door ajar; painfully and slowly she graced out of the room, gripping the shotgun and keeping her final promise to her team-mate and friend.

_Sliding down the rough pallid walls, I could no longer retain the tears; face reddened and eyes blurry from tears, I wasn't able to hold my tough exterior, yet I had fallen. Hugging my knees o-so tightly, I tucked my face between my chest and knees, my cries muffled by the fabric. I had lost him...like I had lost Alice._

_Pain riddled itself in my hollow bones, leaving an obscure mark underneath the fabrics of my hellish desires. After Alice, after her death I seeked revenge. I needed to redeem her death, so here I am trying to destroy the remains of that fucking corporation, here I lay with the murderous thoughts always staining my hallow mind._

_I shuddered once more, only to stop and survey my area hearing a distinct echo. It was him...Chris. Another animalistic growl echoed throughout the building. A faint ear of pain streaked that terrifying growl, that devilish cry covering the beauty behind the man._

" Arghh !" The Prototype of Chris Redfeild yelled, angrily ripping the white door from the clinic and tossing it behind him at the clinic bed.

Jill gulped, gripping the shotgun and staring at the form. He depicted much like David, except much larger and grosteque. "Chris..." She murmured, eyes wide open, just his form striking fear in the midst of her aching body.

Shakily holding her shotgun, a guilt overcoming her petite frame. But she made a promise, yet could she kill this man, a man she knew everything about, someone she trusted so dearly ?

Taking another deep breath, numbing every other emotion, she cocked the shotgun, terrifyingly aiming it at the prototype.

" I'm so sorry" She whimpered, firing the shot gun still leaning on the wall as the bullet pushed Chris back, his burnt-like feet skidding to a stop, glaring at the women sprawled on the floor.

Standing up slowly she fired once more, as growls escaped the man and he was pushed aback.Tears stained her tired features, as she kept firing every hit, knowing every caliber would puncture him and weaken the creature.

Having enough, the prototype lunged at Jill roaring insanely. She twisted around, twirling on the floor missing his ferocious shoulder-blade attack as she reared the gun's barrel and aimed it at his scarred abdomen, firing another shotgun shell at the prototype. He roared in pain, skidding to a stop and soon lunging at the girl -laying on the cold ground- with his mutated claw this time.

Breathing heavily, she grabbed the shotgun by it's sides with both of her tiny hands, waiting for the creature's attack to occur. It's claw lunged at her as she shielded herself by the shotgun, taking the butt end and fiercely throwing it off by knocking the claw away, as the prototype was veered a little bit sideways.

He growled completely perturbed by the small women, missing his attacks. Jill hurried up, aiming the shotgun at the monster, glaring at the prototype with blurry orbs.

She cocked the gun, unsurely yet confidently aiming it.

She fired once more, the bullet puncturing the creature's arm. The medusa prototype groaned, holding it's limp arm. With another bullet punctured in it's deteriorated skin, It growled angered by the menacing blows.

Picking up a small knife laying near the side of the wall, he angrily threw it at the unexpected Jill's left arm, blood staining her limp arm. "Aghh" She cried, dropping the shotgun and dropping on her knees, holding her bloody arm and examining the large butcher knife pierced there. The pain cried waiting to be relieve, it felt like snake's fangs punctured through her eyes; like fire creeping on her tongue, dancing away and burning the fleshy tissue.

She groaned, noticing the beast near her, stalking to her, waiting for the kill.

Crawling away quickly and inching up the fabricated steps, the creature neared her, picking her up firmly by the injured arm, as she cried in pain, blood dripping.

" ARGGHH!" He groaned, dropping her on the floor, weeping in agony, and gripping it's hideous head, dropping on it's knees and crying in pain.

Soon the creature reluctantly stalked to another direction, hunched back and almost seemingly in pain with every step it took; As if a dog whistle had been blown and it called to it, or maybe a prototype whistle.

Without thought or recognition, Jill hurried to her feet, seeming in a daze as her arm bled profusely and she hung onto the railing as she slowly made her way up the steps.

* * *

" Joey, come over here..it's...it's Jill !" Leon yelled, signaling the man to hurry over to the right extremity of the hall they were searching; 2 floors bottom of the lab.

" Is she okay ?" Joey yelled, hurrying toward the man bent down, examining the girl. "We should go...HURRY !" He yelled, picking up the girl, as Joey unexpectedly took her in arms and began running down the hall, followed by Leon, quite confused but was too worried for his fellow team mate.

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

The roars escalated, as the booming stomps did as well. " Claire..." Jill moaned, as Rebecca inspected the sharp knife stabbed into her arm. Claire worriedly hurried over to her lover, firmly holding her weak hand as tears stained her features. "I'm sorry..." Jill moaned, as her eyes flickered shut once more.

Without warning, Rebecca yanked out the knife and quickly covered the wound with a towel, as Jill screamed bloody-murder in pain, followed by soft whimpers.

Claire glared at Rebecca, covering the wound with a few anti-biotics and some first-aid sprays, soon wrapping a tight towel around her arm. " It'll be okay" Rebecca assured, as gun-shots were heard in the distance.

"Is there any way out of here?" Rebecca urgently asked, helping Jill up. "We have no way out, we're stuck" Claire reasoned. 'There's no fucking way out" Claire angrily said, remorse on going with this mission.

"We'll find one...don't worry" Rebecca smiled unsurely, soonsmiling at Billy laying in the other strecther, staring back at her.

* * *

"Leon, we can't defeat him...we have to go" Joey called, grabbing his arm as the man kept firing with his handgun. "Go where?" Leon sighed. "We're all screwed...all fucking screwed" He blared, inching back, still firing.

* * *

The blonde struggled, stirring awake and adjusting to the straps on her wrist. "Help!" She screamed, noticing she was strapped in a metal board. The room was completely white, bright lights shining on Lorraine.

"Where am I?" She yelled to no one in particular, whimpering a bit.

"You're safe...well..as safe as you can be..in here" A woman's voice answered.

"Who is it?" Lorraine asked, apprehensively searching the room, only to see a sillouhette in the far corner.

The mysterious woman laughed, not maniacally of sorts, but a comforting one. Coming into view, her eyes were a beautiful blue hue as blonde hair softly touched her shoulders.

"Look, do you remember anything?" She asked. Lorraine furrowed her eyebrows. " um.." Lorraine cleared her throat. " They did something to me, those scientist. They took my friend...Joey...where is he?" Lorraine asked, worried.

"They did something to me too, it's great to be awake again" She spoke, fully coming into view as she stretched her arms; donning a tattered green shirt, tight black jeans with boots.

Walking up to her, she pulled out a small Red9 handgun. "What're you doing!" Lorraine asked, searching her blue eyes. " Getting you out of here, they've injected the T2 virus into you, you need the anti-virus. It's only been a couple hours since it's been coursing through your bloodline, you have hope, you can be saved" She spoke shooting Lorraine's straps as the girl hopped out still in her uniform.

"S.T.A.R.S.?" The woman asked, seeing the logo on her upper pocket. "Yeah, I work there" Lorraine explained. "They're here?" The woman asked, forcing a smile back. "Yeah...why?" Lorraine asked, rubbing her wrist and unsurely watching the woman, not having a clue who she was or even if she could be trusted.

"That means she's here" She spoke. "She?" Lorraine asked, walking toward the taller girl. "Who are you?" Lorraine asked. "Alice..." She answered.

* * *

"Run !" Leon ordered as Claire helped Jill to walk, Rebecca aided Billy, and Joey kept shooting the prototype back as well as he could only to throw his handgun away since no bullets remained. 

The six began running away from the prototype as it kept destroying parts of the hall. "Jill...come on" Claire comforted her, giving her a graceful smile.

" Billy, baby, come on..." Rebecca smiled at him.

* * *

"Where are they ?" Alice asked. "Around the building..I don't know...I..-..I.." Lorraine spoke with difficulty almost seeming in pain. "It's spreading" Alice spoke, grabbing a small needle from her back pocket and taking Lorraine's wrist. "Stay still" She warned injecting the silver liquid in her bloodline, as she groaned in pain. 

"Don't worry it'll sting for a while, it just numbs the effects of the T2 virus, when I locate the cure, it's yours". She assured as Lorraine smile, thankful.

" I thought you died" Lorraine stated, opening her eyes to watch the older woman, seeming scared to this odd _resurrection_ of her. " They told you, didn't they?" Alice smiled. Lorraine nodded, clearly confused by her reaction.

" After the _destruction_, Wesker, another scientist, found me...he revived me, put more of that T2 virus in me and sent me to deep sleep. Today I awoke...found an empty room...then I found you." She smiled. " I never die...gives me a good laugh. I'm just another guinea pig, another experiment." She sullenly said, anger outlining her voice.

* * *

_Flashback_

" _Well, Well, my little creation, I find you once more" a man smiled, brushing his blonde hair as he adjusted his shades. "Men, take her to the lab" He ordered two men standing by him, soon they removed the debris off of her carrying her. The once tall building crumbled to the floor, but none of the debris reached the main hive facility located deep underground. Alice was severely wounded and her face was distorted, with several lacerations and burnt scars. Her body was massively wounded as well, her revival was minimal but knowing Wesker, he had plenty of tricks up his sleeve._

_For the three or so years the S.T.A.R.S. members, especially Jill, thought she was dead, Wesker conducted several test on her, with every experiment came a new discovery and soon her resurrection was certain._

_After all the test were complete came her healing process, thus she needed to heal promptly in a sleeping chamber. For 11 months she would lay rest, letting her severe wounds heal and her body would function normally. Of course genetic mutation was also wanted for her, after her complete recovery would come the supreme power of cerebral and physical.The ability to heal and kill, she would be a great subject to monitor._

_Her memory would return, that came with the full recovery, granted she would receive new and more threatening abilities._

_The tube was enclosed, as tubes were injected in her mouth and neck.For those months she was under observation until came the last two days, they wanted to see how she would do on her own, especially with the S.T.A.R.S. members in the building._

_Wesker believed the effects of his drugs and viruses would specialize in killing the S.T.A.R.S. members, but there was a downside to his little project._

_The effects could be manipulated by the host, the drugs were like a virus trying to take control of the brain, causing a maniac. But yet these symptoms could be harnessed if the host, Alice, could handle them. It is extremely difficult, but a higher power could._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Lorraine stared at the floor unsurely at her S.T.A.R.S. uniform. "What if they're dead..." Lorraine pondered. "Don't worry" Alice assured giving her a sweet smile.

"Who came with you?" Alice asked. " Well...Carlos sadly died and..Chris..well I have no idea if they found the serum for him, he was infected by_ the medusa prototype" _She explained, as if she was still trying to remember maybe the effects weren't numbed yet.

"How's Jill?" Alice urgently asked. " I don't know, last time I know, she was fine, looking after Chris" She explained.

"Come on, let's go find them" Alice said, her light-blue eyes darkening mysteriously. "Alice.." Lorraine called for her. "Death's no obstacle, huh ?" She spoke with a smile. "No.." Alice responded. "Not at all".

* * *

A/n: Really hoped you guys liked it, damn since Alice is **back **that'lll start so much drama and chaos between Claire, Jill and her. The T2 virus is a problem as well, hopefully this time they can get the antidote for Lorraine before bitch goes crazy. lol. j.k. Alice is strong-willed as you all know, so maybe she can mentally harness the virus. 

Well remember to R&R and next chapter is coming up ! With a random note, I bought Resident Evil 4 and that game is kick-ass. Pz out, laters !

**-Rezie**


	11. Access Granted

_**Don't Speak**_

_**By: Rezie

* * *

**_

_A/N: Thanks for the reveiws, greatly appreaciated and yeah Sci-fi reader I do remember you ! Kinda thought you weren't reading anymore. Thanks very much. Well read and reveiw ppl.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Access granted**

_Rebecca's POV_

_Death..._

_Such a familiar word..._

_Many times in my young life I've seen death, felt it, even breathed it but never have I become it. My boyfriend, the man I thought I loved...or was in love with..had faced death...has become the cruel end..maybe not exactly died but an inner death._

_The man I knew...the man I **loved **would never hunt after me neither run after me with the verge to kill me._

_Billy hung onto me, like the scent of vodka I just drank adayor so ago, before this damned mission..this **trap**. He was in **my** arms, he was with **me, **even though that guiltiness shrouded me also did the happiness, the hope._

_I could feel his strong body around me, clinging onto me as his feet heavily dragged, still he ran quickly, but then I knew he was real and if I would escape this hell-hole maybe **our** love would be real._

_If **this** wasn't happening then I wish I could tangle my fingers in the thick mess of his hair; I wish I could kiss those lips, heal those wounds ...feel his heart beat as my head would lay on his chest._

_I'd ask him what he had been doing for those past years, smile at his voice, I'd do anything to be able to have peace with him, to be with him and feel his embrace._

_But I can't, there are other things to be dealt with._

_I just wish..._

_Yet this is happening and I know as far as we run, as many miles we cross, we're eventually going to have to kill him... Chris_

_I don't know if I can_

_We can find another exit, but there is none, we're stuck..stranded_

_I never thoughit'd be so difficult to kill someone, since I've done so plenty of times.._

_to kill** him**, it's different._

_maybe he was more to me than just a distraction...maybe...just maybe

* * *

_

"What's your name?" Alice asked, leading the dirty blonde through a segment of white halls in the large labyrinth-like laboratory.

"Lorraine Tenet" She answered, following the woman, wondering how she knew this complex so well.

"Well, today's your lucky day" Alice smirked, leading her through an automatic, metallic sliding door.It whizzed at it's opening and came into view was ahi-tech lab with several equipment and gadgets, tubes and cases decorated the sides and the familiar pallid walls appeared once more. The floor was tiled and written on the sliding door read_ Storage Lab. _

"Huh?" Lorraine questioned, stopping to lean on one of the many file cabinets. " Hold still, it doesn't hurt that much..well..." Alice smiled, bending over and opening a cabinet. Pulling out a large case and knocked the lock with her fist, causing it to spring open. Lorraine gawked at her power, not even questioning. Pulling out two large needles with green and blue liquid combined with a line of red in the center, she placed the case back in the cabinet. "You should be cured, time has an effect on these viruses, my time has past, but you have a chance" Alice smiled at her luck, deep inside angered by her shitty chances always becoming the experiment toyed with.

"2" Lorraine frowned, hating the sight of needles, at the worst two large needles. "At least, you don't have to fight it...it gets hard" Alice smirked, never letting her anger overrun her. Alice pulled up Lorraine's long-sleeve, straightening her arm and injecting the first needle as Lorraine stood biting her tongue at the liquid that squirmed in her skin.

" You okay, sweetie " Alice stared at her eyes, threatening to cry. Lorraine nodded, as Alice laughed at her attempt to keep her tough exterior. Alice tilted Lorraine's head, showing her visibly slender neck. " This might be painful.." Alice warned, caressing her neck at ease. Lorraine groaned as Alice slowly stuck the needle in her neck, as the liquid steadily entered; Lorraine turned fervid feeling the full effects of the antidote and even as hard she tried not to shed a tear, those liquefied cries slid down her skin, descending o-so reluctantly.

" The effects will get better, okay, then after that you're cured" Alice assured, rubbing her arm with care. Lorraine sniffled, staring at the tiled floor. "What happened to tyrant ?" Lorraine coughed a bit, staring at Alice, specifically at her sea-green robs. " Huh?" Alice questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. " What happened to him, after the destruction, didn't they find him?" Lorraine asked. " Oh, well he died...they didn't bother to reconstruct him..he was just a **small** project ..funny isn't it, such a destructive creature..being a small assignment...means they have more deadlier things..." Alice shrugged, smiling at the irony.

" We need to find them..." Lorraine weakly spoke. "Come on let's go to the camera room" Alice gestured, standing at the door as it whizzed open and Lorraine followed.

"Why do you know this place so well ?" Lorraine asked, walking slowly. " I ...I- don't know...I just do

Alice stopped, waiting for the younger girl to catch up. " Some things I know are programmed..." Alice responded, despising the word _program_.

"Why isn't anybody here?" Lorraine asked, as the two turned left walking side by side. " The umbrella members...I don't know, I suspect they are working in the bottom floors..deep underground, and we are just lab-rats in a maze" Alice spoke, not a trace of sarcasm in her voice. Lorraine grunted, staring at her boots. "Fucked up..I know" Alice sighed, taking a turn to her right and walking through automatic double doors.

The room had many blank screens and controls with several rolling chairs scattered around.

Alice began fiddling with the controls programming the screens to turn on. Many parts of the Hive were displayed, as she began fiddling once more.

Lorraine examined every camera, a good 50 were all around and many projected several halls at once.

"There..there..they are" Lorraine urgently spoke as Alice spun in her seat watching a screen high in the wall. It showed a group of six running up several flights of stairs.

"Why are they running ?" Alice asked, mouth open and an urgency at Jill's condition; limply she ran up the stairs supported by Claire.

"Chris..." Lorraine spoke, the tears beckoning once more as the grosteque figure galloped after them on all-fours destroying the camera as well, as it's enormous bulking body chased the six.

" It's not Chris anymore... " Alice hurried up, followed by Lorraine quite confused, but neverless follwed her; the two girls sped up the hall, turning a right and running down a flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Lorraine asked, breathing heavily.

"Just follow " Alice yelled, gesturing her to hurry as she ran into a room with wooden doors. "Come on" Alice gestured, soon stopping at metallic bulky double-doors with a device on the right. "How do you open it?" Lorraine asked.

Alice **unknowingly** walked up to the device that quickly scanned her eye and the doors slowly flew open. " Weird..." Alice whispered to herself as she furrowed her eyebrows. Soon after the doors flew open, the animatronic voice spoke '_Access granted'_.

Lorraine furrowed her eyebrows as well, following the woman inside the storage room.

" What could kill that thing?" Lorraine questioned, seeing Alice just speeding through the different cabinets. "This" She spoke.

"Huh?" Lorraine questioned, soon smiling eagerly seeing Alice holding a grenade launcher. "The only one left...think this is a good time to use this baby" Alice smiled, walking through the storage room. Lorraine took it herself to pick up a magnum from a shelf, _Broken butterfly_. "Hey, hey we'll pick up shit later..come on" Alice pleaded, running to the end of the familiarly white room, Lorraine following. "An elevator" Lorraine spoke.

"Leads to the top floor, only elevator around: this and that one on the top. They should be near the top" Alice explained pressing the oddly _one_ button; This place was sure built oddly; The elevator slowly emerged and the two hurried inside.

* * *

"Where the fuck do we go?" Leon groaned, throwing his handgun at the beast as the six were backed into a corner a few levels to the top floor.

They had finished running, after coming to a hall, past the hall laid another set of stairs. They had been backed into one of the window - filled rooms, cornered by the prototype. Either the could just jump out, but they would end anywhere but on the concrete, dead for sure. They were surely on the 67th floor, on the bottom floors there were only4 bottom compartments, extremely largecompartments.

The prototype wielded it's large claw, slashing the window as the six ducked aware of the massive destruction the claw could commit; the glass shattered, miniscule peicesfalling on the group.

* * *

"Hurry..fuck!" Alice cried knowing the danger they were in, jumping down a set of steps at an extraordinary speed, as Lorraine struggled to keep up. Alice leaped down another set to stairs, falling into the hall, as cries were heard in the far room, located in the other end of the hall. "Hurry" She yelled, holding the large grenade launcher with ease, as Lorraine jumped down a few steps, finally catching up with Alice that quickly ran to the room.

The prototype yelled angrily, slashing a fragment of the wall causing it to collapse and Jill to fall out, plummeting. "Jill!" Claire yelled, followed by Alice entering the room.

"Help!" Jill yelled, clinging to the edge of the broken wall with one-hand as her other was still wounded.

"Bitch, what the fuck!" Alice angrily spoke, as Lorraine came stumbling in, tired and exhausted, only to stumble back as Alice shot the grenade launcher right at the prototype's grosteque back, as it flung through the open wall, half of it's body getting caught by a piece of the rough concrete, as it spun, blood staining the wall-papered corners of the area.

Dust filled the area, as smoke tirelessly covered the sides of the large cavity in the wall, the explosion still ringing in the members's ears.

Alice hurried through the dust and smoke, dissipating quickly and over to the group that all were crouched on the floor, hands covering themself in an attempt to keep safe.

Jill hung on, her fingers sweating loosely. Soon her grip wouldn't last and her plunge to death would occur.

"Help..." Jill cough, soon losing grip as her eyes burned due to the dust.

" I'm here" Alice spoke, grabbing Jill's hand and smiling lovingly at the woman she fell in love with.

"You are" Jill whispered in confusion, breathing heavily as tears swelled in her eyes

* * *

A/n: yeah, I know 2 chapters in a few days. Well be happy, KK. Well anyway, I wanted to write this before I forget, as you may know, I get sidetracked sometimes, so sorry. 

But anyway, **_REVEIW._**


	12. Toxic gas release

_**Don't Speak**_

_**By: Rezie**_

A/n: Sorry for the late update. I was working on another project. If you please, you can read it: _Collide._

Mainly it focuses onAda and Leon's blooming love. Setting after Resident Evil 4. New viruses and dangers threaten the world and it's up to old favorites to protect it. Mostly based on LoenXAda. If you like it, read it..it's called collide by none-other Rezie! The summary for it is some-what like this:

_Leon embarks on a new mission -guarding the president's daughter. Soon he discover's he has fallen in love with Ashley.But will an old flame make him question their love. Will their world's ever collide. (AdaXLeon)_

Yeah, so if your intereseted, please read and reveiw.

Anyway enough of my ranting, please read the 12th chapter and enjoy. Reveiws please.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Toxic gas release

* * *

**

" Of course, I'm alive" Alice reassured, never directing her gaze from the woman that now laid in her embrace. "You're alive" Jill mused in disbelief. "Yeah" Alice spoke. "Yeah" She repeated, becoming lost in her eyes.

Claire never averted her gaze at the two women, the tears waiting to be shed swollen in her mahogany orbs. " Why?" Jill asked, not sure of the words she had just spoken. Slowly she backed away, afraid of the ghost that had re-appeared in her life.

The rest of the group rose, as the dust dissipated and the embers still smoldered, gently flickering by the wind's breath.

" Don't worry about it" Alice spoke; an unexplainable hurt in her voice, followed by understanding . " You all should get some rest and eat" Alice spoke with care. Leaving the room without any more words to say she departed from view, glancing at the startled Jill and the woman she suspected had taken her lover's heart, Claire. Jill stood, following Alice as the others watched curiously .

Dropping the used grenade launcher by the threshold, Alice stretched her arms like an over-grown cat.

" I'm stunned...I...just... can't believe it...After such a long time.." Jill explained, smiling weakly.Alice took a stand-still, right on key to Jill's words. Jill laid an unsure hand on her shoulder, wanting to embrace her; but still the surprise overtook her.

For a moment laid an uncertain silence as if both cotemplated on what should be spoken of.

" You can't be in love with two people" Alice whispered..her words uncertain. "Jill..." She spoke, sounding like she was speaking a different name. Still not facing Jill, Alice stared at the floor.

" My... _absence_ was never your fault" She quietly spoke, still unmoving. "I'm not going to make you choose, all right love" Alice enlightened, her voice weak and solemn.

" You need rest, just follow me" Alice spoke, leaving Jill's grasp.

**0000**

"Claire, you okay?" Leon laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rebecca left the two, feeling the uneasy atmosphere setting; Helping Billy unsteadily walk, being followed by Joey and Lorraine.

Claire hadn't answered. " Claire...?" Leon called for her. " I'm fine Leon..." She blurted, angered a bit.

" I was just trying to help" He spoke defensively. Claire rose, glaring down at the older man. "Don't" She monotonely said, hurrying out the door.

"What're you, in love with Valentine?" He blurted. Claire halted near the threshold, not facing Leon. "You are" Leon spoke in disbelief. With that said, Claire began moving once more forcing the tears to subside.

**0000**

" Guy's let's go" Jill yelled; soon the remaining team followed Jill which followed Alice.

After a while they reached the elevator. Every one rode down, reaching the gun-stock room. "Damn !" Leon yelled, searching the equipment happily. "Take what you need" Alice reassured. Before long the team took what they desired, now filled with more weapons and ammo.

" Alice..." Jill neared the blonde, holstering a magnum. Alice stared at the brunette. " What happened?..." She questioned. "Wesker revived me" Alice quickly explained.

" Look her name's Claire..but she never replaced you" Jill explained. " It's not the time and place" Alice gave her sweet, loving eyes only to walk away.

**0000**

Alice brought the team to an underground kitchen. They took it upon themselves to find food and re-energize.

" Why do you look so familiar?" Alice asked Billy, which sat next to Rebecca talking, while holding her hand.

"What?" He asked, his voice quite surprised. " You're that camera guy?" Alice spoke, assurance detailed in her soothing voice.

"Billy..." Rebecca stared into his eyes, searching for an answer. During their discussion, he failed to tell her what he'd been doing those past few years, like he was avoiding the subject. Even when asked, he'd skip over it and return back to Rebecca's past .

" Look, I was going to tell you" He explained. " I just though it wasn't the right time" He kept explaining.

" When you witnessed the video tape featuring Alice's so-called death, I was taping." He spoke. The whole team listened, surprised.

" So you work for Umbrella?" Leon began, enraged. "I once did, until Wesker found out what I was doing and tried to kill me" Billy explained. Leon pulled out his magnum, pointing it at Billy which directed a 9mm at him. "But I only did it to save Rebecca..." He spoke, glaring at the man.

Standing up, he still spoke. "They were after her..still. As far as I was concerned my job wasn't finished until they were off her back.Go ahead, think I'm a threat.." He paused.

"I'm sorry about you're comrade" He spoke to Leon.

" How do you know about Carlos?" He spoke, gritting his teeth and pointing the gun at Billy.

Everyone else watched in their places, Rebecca in pure disbelief.

" Who do you think put that boat for you. I knew Wesker had it all planned...I would have stopped the hunters, but that was out of my hands. So I put the boat there, with the keys and all. Even killed the driver for you before he would escape. Trust me, you're captain didn't have a choice...and now he's dead so you don't have to worry" Billy explained.

'"Captain? ...Barry" Leon sighed.

" I wanted to come and save you guys...but it was too much of a risk. I was Umbrella's scientist as far as they were concerned.I tried to sabotage their plans, but when they discovered my treason...I was sent to the cellars.." Billy explained. " Do you wanna kill me now?" He asked. Leon lowered his weapon bitterly.

" Billy..." Rebecca said, calling his attention.

"Arghh.." Joey yelled, gripping his abdomen. Lorraine followed his descent, wrapping a loving arm around him.

" You're infected.." Alice pointed a shot-gun at the Tall man.

"I'm not.." He yelled, still groaning.

" Don't lie to me.." She warned, pointing the gun at him as everyone watched in fear.

" I'm not fucking infected..." He yelled, still in agony. Alice lowered her gun, crouching down to stare in his eyes; they were a yellowish tone. " You have the Tf-virus" She spoke in utter disbelief. "How do you...know" He managed to say.

" I...just do" She said, not even believing herself.

" Tf ...?" Claire asked. " Time-frame virus.." She explained.

"It was an underground treatment. A few received it. They never continued with the virus because a being with it has a time-frame. They have immense strength, but past a month...they die." She spoke, staring at Joey. "You were one of the subjects that passed the time-frame but then you were to strong to handle, and escaped" She explained.

"How do you know this..?" Leon asked, getting very insecure. "The effects are happening. You're fate will happen as well.." She whispered.

"How do you know this?" Lorraine now spoke, tears welling in her jade orbs/

" I don't fucking know" Alice gritted her teeth, tired.

Alice exited the room, gripping her temples. "What the fuck is happening with us?" Leon mused. " We're never going to get out of here..." He groaned, slinking down a wall.

"So many damn secrets, I don't even know who my own team-mates are... and I thought you were dead, Billy" He groaned, getting completely annoyed.

" It's okay..." Claire walked over to Leon, coming close to tears. "Everything will be okay?" She reassured, holding him tightly.

Everyone was on the brink of insanity.

Jill exited the room, following Alice; Claire stared at her walk away..and how this ripped her heart out.

**0000**

"You okay" Jill walked over to her, still gripping her head. Alice leaned on the wall. " Fine.." She choked out, seeming better.

" Oh...god I missed you" Jill spoke, staring into her eyes. " Jill-" Alice began, seeming angered.

" She never replaced you" Jill pressed her lips to Alice's; feeling her uneasily adjust, only to surrender to the sweet taste.Their tongues clashed, dancing perversely.

" Stop.." Alice warned, pushing her away. "What?" Jill spoke, kissing her neck sweetly. "Stop" She commanded. "What's that smell?" She enlightened. Jill stared at her lover unsurely.

"It's toxic..." Alice began only to drop on the floor, choking lightly followed by Jill. "gas..." She murmured, her limp body tumbling on the floor.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. Well read and reveiw..I know it wasn't that good..just getting preoccupied with other stuff. Well Laters.

-Rezie


End file.
